My (Boy)Friend
by Yuuka Shim
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah cintaku yang sedikit rumit.. Aku, Cho Kyuhyun, mencintai sahabatku sendiri Shim Changmin yang telah memiliki kekasih yaitu Victoria sahabatku yang lain.. / ChangKyu / Genderswitch / slight ChangToria, KhunKyu / DLDR / Chapter 8 update! END
1. Chapter 1

Title: My (Boy)Friend

Author: Yuuka Shim

Rate:T

Main Cast: ChangKyu, slight ChangToria

Genre: Romance, Friendship

**WARNING!** Typo(s), Genderswitch for Kyu! alur aneh dan kecepetan, cerita pasaran, **OOC!**

Disclaimer: Kyuhyun and Victoria are yours but Changmin forever MINE! Huahaha. Just kidd. They're belong to God. Saya Cuma minjam nama haha.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

"Chwang, Vict! Cepatlah.. kita sudah terlambat!" pekik seorang _yeoja_ manis pada kedua sahabatnya yang dipanggil 'Chwang' dan 'Vict' itu. Hari ini mereka bertiga terlambat kuliah, sementara itu dosen pertama yang masuk adalah dosen yang terkenal paling killer di Toho University itu.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun ini salahmu sendiri mengapa mengajakku main game hingga larut malam! Huh.." kesal _namja_ yang merupakan teman dari Kyuhyun itu sambil menggeplak pelan kepala Kyuhyun. Hanya pelan, bagaimana pun juga laki-laki tidak boleh menyakiti wanita bukan?

"Aiishh.. Sudahlah kita harus segera masuk kelas, bodoh!" kata Victoria sedikit kesal sambil menggenggam tangan Changmin untuk segera masuk kelas.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun yang dibelakangnya melihat mereka dengan tatapan sendu, dengan sedikit menahan nyeri di hatinya, ia pun mulai beranjak mengikuti mereka masuk kelas. Beruntung bagi mereka karena dosen yang terkenal killer itu –Lee Soo Man- juga terlambat masuk.

-Kyuhyun PoV-

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku kembali merasakan rasa nyeri di hatiku lagi, dan untuk kesekian kalinya pula aku selalu menahan rasa sakit ini. Sebenarnya aku tidak tau jelas dimana rasa sakit itu, tapi.. Rasanya benar-benar menyebalkan melihat orang yang kau sukai menggandeng tangan sahabatmu sendiri di depan matamu. Ya.. Aku memang menyukai Changmin sejak aku berumur 5 tahun. Kukira dulu hanyalah cinta monyet semata, namun semakin aku tumbuh dewasa, aku semakin menyadari bahwa aku memang mencintai Changmin.

Soal kedekatan Changmin dan Victoria, sebenarnya mereka berdua adalah sahabatku. Hanya saja aku dan Changmin baru mengenal Victoria ketika memasuki Junior High School. Tidak disangka _yeoja_ yang bernama asli Song Quan itu berhasil menarik perhatian Changmin dan membuat Changmin mencintainya. Pada akhirnya ketika memasuki Senior High School, Changmin pun menyatakan cintanya pada Victoria dan saat itu mereka menjalin hubungan sampai sekarang.

Sakit? Pasti aku merasakan semua itu ketika mendengar Victoria menerima cinta Changmin. Namun aku sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Changmin tidak mencintaiku, lalu buat apa aku memaksakan kehendaknya? Aku hanya bisa mendukung mereka berdua walau hati ini semakin sakit ketika melihat mereka yang semakin mesra.

-Kyuhyun PoV End-

.

.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Kyuhyun tidak terlalu bersemangat ketika mengikuti kegiatan perkuliahan. Apalagi Changmin dan Victoria sekelas dengannya, hal itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun tidak bersemangat. Beruntung bagi Kyuhyun karena ia memiliki otak yang cerdas sehingga ia tetap bisa mendapatkan IPK tinggi tanpa harus terlalu banyak berjuang.

"Haahhh.." Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafasnya ketika melihat kemesraan Changmin dan Victoria lagi. Changmin dan Victoria duduk bersebelahan sehingga mudah saja bagi mereka berdua untuk selalu mengumbar kemesraan di khalayak umum. Seperti yang kali ini contohnya..

"Vict..Coba lihat disana, sepertinya _namja_ itu terus memperhatikanmu.." kata Changmin sambil menunjuk salah satu _namja_ yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Victoria, hanya sebagai alibi.

Victoria yang penasaran pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke _namja_ yang ditunjuk Changmin, namun yang ia lihat, _namja_ yang terkenal dingin itu –Nichkhun- hanya membaca bukunya, sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Victoria.

"Dia tidak.. YAA! Changmin kau menipuku!"

Ketika Victoria ingin mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Changmin, tidak disangka bibir Changmin sudah dekat dengan pipinya sehingga saat Victoria berbalik, pipinya bersentuhan dengan bibir Changmin. Hal ini tentunya membuat Kyuhyun harus kembali menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat di hatinya.

'_Bagaimana caranya melupakanmu, Min?'_ batin Kyuhyun menangis dalam hati.

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

"Haahh.. Lee Soo Man menyebalkan, aku hanya bercanda denganmu sebentar saja ia sudah memaki-makiku. Haishh.. _Kajja chagi_, Kyu kita ke kantin." Kata Changmin pada Victoria sambil bergandengan tangan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kalian duluan saja.. Aku ingin ke perpustakaan." Kyuhyun menolak secara halus, sebenarnya perpustakaan bukan tujuannya, namun ia tidak ingin menjadi 'obat nyamuk' bagi Changmin dan Victoria. Lagipula, hanya melihat mereka bergandengan tangan saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun ingin menangis.

"Baiklah.. Kami duluan.." kata Changmin beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan masih menggandeng tangan Victoria.

Kyuhyun masih menatap kepergian mereka berdua hingga sosok mereka hilang di balik pintu. Ah.. Mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan jika Kyuhyun menatap kaitan tangan mereka berdua..

.

.

'_**Hari ini aku melihatnya bersama lagi, bermesraan seperti biasanya. Bergandengan tangan, pelukan, bahkan aku juga melihat Changmin mencium pipi Victoria. Hah.. Entah sampai kapan hatiku ini terus merasakan sakit. Changmin, tolong beritahu aku, bagaimana caranya untuk melupakanmu? Aku sudah mencintamu sejak lama, mungkinkah perasaanku ini bisa hilang? Changmin.. tidakkah kau merasakannya? Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak lama, bahkan sebelum kita mengenal Victoria..'**_

Kyuhyun menutup diary-nya dan menyandarkan kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut tak nyaman itu. Bohong jika tadi Kyuhyun berkata bahwa ia ingin ke perpustakaan pada Changmin dan Victoria, nyatanya sekarang ia malah berada di taman belakang kampus dan duduk di bawah salah satu pohon yang berdaun rimbun.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, berusaha menikmati suasana di taman belakang kampus ini. Merasakan angin yang menerpa wajahnya dan menerbangkan surai hitam panjangnya.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, terdapat sepasang mata yang menatapnya sedari tadi dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman.

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

"Kyu ayo pulang.." ajak Victoria pada Kyuhyun ketika mata kuliah di kampusnya berakhir.

Kyuhyun menatap kaitan tangan Changmin dan Victoria sejenak sebelum menjawab Victoria. Kembali rasa sakit itu menjalari hati Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun tetap menahannya.

"Kalian berdua duluan saja.." kata Kyuhyun menolak tanpa memberikan alasan yang jelas.

Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya heran melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini.

"Haishh, Kyu.. Ayolah kita pulang bersama, kau juga tidak akan mampir kemana-mana dulu kan?" ujar Changmin 'sedikit' memaksa Kyuhyun.

"_Ani_.. tidak bisa, aku.. emm.. Aku ke supermarket dulu membeli bahan makanan yang _eomma_ pesan tadi pagi.." jawab Kyuhyun berbohong mencari alasan yang masuk akal.

"Haahh.. Baiklah kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu. Kau hati-hatilah, Kyu.. Hari sudah menjelang malam, jangan terlalu lama belanja. Usahakan pulang sebelum jam 7 malam. Kami duluan, Kyu.." kata Changmin menghela nafasnya sejenak dan memberikan salam pada Kyuhyun yang terdangar cukup.. perhatian?

'_Jangan membuatku semakin mencintaimu, Changmin-ah..'_ batin Kyuhyun seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Akhirnya air mata itu lolos juga dari kelopak mata Kyuhyun, kini kelas sudah sepi. Jadi tidak akan ada yang melihatnya menangis seperti ini.

'_Maafkan aku, Kyu..'_ batin Victoria saat berjalan keluar gerbang kampus bersama Changmin.

.

.

'_**Lagi, aku merasakan sakit itu lagi di hatiku. Bagaimana bisa kau memberikan perhatian padaku sementara kau sendiri sudah memiliki yeojachingu? Changmin.. Kumohon jangan membuatku semakin mencintaimu. Aku ingin melupakanmu dan mencari cintaku sendiri. Mencintaimu hanya membuatku terus-menerus merasakan luka di hatiku semakin terbuka lebar. Selama ini aku diam dan tidak berbuat apa-apa karena aku hanya ingin melihatmu tersenyum. Aku selalu menerima rasa sakit yang kau berikan padaku secara bertubi-tubi ini. Tapi sungguh untuk kali ini aku tidak sanggup lagi menerima setiap rasa sakit itu, aku ingin melupakanmu. Sungguh.. Aku ingin bebas darimu.. Shim Changmin..'**_

Kyuhyun kembali menutup buku diary-nya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam kelas. Air mata tidak henti-hentinya mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya. Mulutnya terus menggumamkan nama 'Changmin', tangannya meremas dada kirinya yang terasa sakit.

Sudah bertahun-tahun ia merasakan rasa sakit ini, namun mengapa ia tak kunjung bisa melupakan Changmin? Haruskah seumur hidupnya ia menerima perasaan sakit ini? Dan lagi mengapa Changmin tidak pernah menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sangat mencintainya?

"Pakailah.." terdengar suara seorang _namja_ yang ternyata sedari tadi berdiri di luar kelas dan melihat Kyuhyun menangis lewat jendela. Ia tidak tahan terus melihat air mata itu mengalir, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke kelas dan memberikan sapu tangan pada Kyuhyun untuk ia pakai.

"Kau.."

.

.

**TBC or Delete?**

Huahaha. Readers yang terhormat, Yuu kembali dengan membawa ff baru disini hehehe. Maaf ya bukannya nerusin yang The Truth tapi malah bkin ff baru hehe. Nah,, ini ff ChangKyu yang GS, gimana? Aneh atau menarik atau biasa aja? Chapter 1 memang Yuu sengaja buat pendek. Kalau feedback dari reader sekalian baik, maka Yuu bakal terusin ff ini dengan lbh panjang di setiap chapter (paling 2rb kata hahah). Nah segini aja.. hehe. Yuu bgg mau ngmng apa lagi haha

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: My (Boy)Friend

Author: Yuuka Shim

Rate:T

Main Cast: ChangKyu, slight ChangToria, and other pair

Genre: Romance, Friendship

**WARNING!** Typo(s), Genderswitch for Kyu! alur aneh dan kecepetan, cerita pasaran, **OOC!**

Disclaimer: Kyuhyun and Victoria are yours but Changmin forever MINE! Huahaha. Just kidd. They're belong to God. Saya Cuma minjam nama haha.

Balasan review:

Sebelumnya Yuu mau bilang makasih buat yang udah mau nunggu The Truth sampai habis. Sequel sepertinya NC, soalnya lbh bnyk yg minta NC wkwk. Yuu usahakan buat Sequel sebelum bulan puasa, tapi btw bulan puasanya kapan ya? Hehe.

Nah buat review chapter sebelumnya, sepertinya pada 'ngamuk' knp Changmin lbh milih Vict.. Nanti pasti ada penjelasannya kok. Dan jika muncul pair lain selain ChangKyu, tenang saja main pair ttp ChangKyu soalnya Yuu sendiri ChangKyu Shipper sejati kok hohoho. Yuu gk tega misahin mrk kecuali kalo ff-nya bergenre Angst. Buat yg tnya siapa cowo yg nyapa Kyu, akan dibocorkan di chapter ini. haha. Sudah Yuu gk mau bnyk bacot lg..

.

.

CHAPTER 2

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

"Nichkhun?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan dengan masih beruraian air mata. Sedikit menahan malu bahwa ternyata Nichkhun, namja yang terkenal dingin di kampusnya itu melihatnya menangis tersedu seperti ini.

"Pakailah.. Jangan menangis seperti itu.." Nichkhun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu kembali menawarkan sapu tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap sapu tangan itu ragu, lalu menaikkan pandangannya ke arah Nichkhun. Melihatnya masih bertahan dengan posisinya untuk menawarkan sapu tangan, akhirnya Kyuhyun pun mengambil sapu tangannya itu, mengusap air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya.

"_Gomawo_.." kata Kyuhyun tanpa berniat mengembalikan sapu tangan itu pada Nichkhun, ia masi menggenggamnya. Enggan untuk mengembalikannya.

"Mengapa kau menangis seperti itu?" tanya Nichkhun seraya mendudukkan dirinya di bangku sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sapu tanganmu biar aku bawa dulu, aku akan mencucinya." Jawab Kyuhyun berbohong. Selama ini ia tidak membiarkan satu orang pun mengetahui tentang perasaannya pada Changmin, hanya kedua orang tuanya dan kedua orang tua Changmin saja yang tau. Itu pun mereka tidak berani menanyakannya langsung pada Kyuhyun, mereka takut jika membicarakan Changmin malah membuat hati Kyuhyun sakit.

"Kau tau? Ada saatnya dimana kita harus saling 'berbagi', hal itu akan membuat kita lebih baik." Kata Nichkhun seraya memamerkan senyuman manisnya. Hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan namja dingin sepertinya.

Kyuhyun sedikit terperangah melihat Nichkhun yang tersenyum padanya, bisa dikatakan Nichkhun merupakan Frozen Prince di kampusnya itu, sangat jarang menebar senyuman pada orang-orang di kampusnya. Namun kini Nichkhun tersenyum padanya, adakah sesuatu yang disembunyikan?

"Percayalah.. Aku tidak apa-apa.." kata Kyuhyun dengan mata yang kembali berkaca-kaca menahan tangisnya. Masih saja mengelak dengan mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa.'

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau bercerita, setidaknya jangan menangis. Aku tidak suka melihat seorang _yeoja_ menangis." Ujar Nichkhun seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menghapus air mata di pipi chubby Kyuhyun.

"Kau.. Kukira kau _namja_ yang dingin.." kata Kyuhyun menatap Nichkhun heran, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya menunjukkan ekspresi bingung yang malah terlihat sangat imut.

"Haha.. Ternyata seperti ini orang-orang menilaiku.." kata Nichkhun dengan tertawa kecil seraya mengacak pelan rambut ikal Kyuhyun.

"Sudah hampir malam, aku harus pulang." Ujar Kyuhyun ketika melihat jam di kelasnya sudah menunjukkan hampir jam 6 malam.

"Mau kuantar?" tanya Nichkhun berniat menawarkan tumpangan pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri. _Gomawo_ tawarannya.." jawab Kyuhyun menolak halus sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Hati-hati.." kata Nichkhun lagi yang hanya dibalas senyuman dan anggukan kepala Kyuhyun.

'_Ternyata ia namja yang lembut..' _batin Kyuhyun seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang kampus untuk pulang.

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

"Yo, Kyu! Pagi sekali kau ke kampus? Sekarang kau sudah berani meninggalkan kami? Sudah melupakan kami eoh?" sapa Changmin pada Kyuhyun ketika baru sampai di kelasnya sambil menggandeng tangan Victoria. Hal yang mulai sering dilakukan oleh Changmin rupanya..

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melupakan kalian.." jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku yang sedang ia baca. Sesungguhnya Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar sedang membaca buku itu, hanya saja ia tidak ingin melihat Changmin yang menggandeng tangan Victoria. Pasti hal itu akan membuatnya sakit lagi.

"Semalam kau pukang jam berapa, Kyu?" tanya Victoria mulai membuka suara.

"Jam 6 tepat, _waeyo_?" jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini, karena pada akhirnya Kyuhyun sendiri akan diam karena melihat Changmin dan Victoria lebih fokus berdua seakan-akan melupakan dirinya.

"Bagus, ternyata kau menurutiku. Ohya, Vict.. Apa minggu ini kau punya waktu luang?" tanya Changmin pada Victoria. Gotcha! Sekarang Changmin mulai mengabaikan Kyuhyun dan hanya terfokus pada Victoria.

"Hmm.. sepertinya aku _free_. _Waeyo_?" jawab Victoria yang kini benar-benar mengabaikan Kyuhyun. Bukan hanya Victoria, namun Changmin juga mulai mengabaikannya.

"Kalau begitu bisa kita pergi kencan?" tanya Changmin yang tanpa sadar membuat Kyuhyun kembali merasakan sakit di hatinya.

Rasanya seperti pedang tajam nan panjang yang menikam tepat di jantungmu. Sakit, sangat sakit yang Kyuhyun rasakan ketika mendengar orang yang sangat dicintainya mengajak orang lain berkencan DI HADAPANNYA!

**Brakk!**

Kyuhyun menggebrak mejanya dan segera beranjak meninggalkan Changmin dan Victoria. Sementara itu Changmin hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung, Victoria hanya menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa bersalah.

'_Maaf, Kyu.. Aku melakukan ini semua karena aku tidak mau kehilangan Changmin..'_ batin Victoria.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkah kakinya cepat, semakin cepat hingga kini ia berlari. Ia tidak tau kemana arah tujuannya, yang ia tau saat ini hanyalah ia harus berlari sejauh mungkin dari Changmin dan Victoria.

Kyuhyun berhenti di taman belakang kampus ini lagi. Taman yang sepi sehingga ia bisa menangis sepuasnya tanpa khawatir ada yang melihatnya.

Kyuhyun merasakan kedua lututnya tidak bertenaga, entah mengapa tenaganya hilang begitu saja kala rasa sakit di hatinya itu semakin betambah. Luka di hatinya semakin terbuka lebar, terus meneteskan air matanya berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakit itu.

Perlahan tubuh Kyuhyun jatuh terperosot ke bawah. Sungguh tenaganya benar-benar hilang, bahkan untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri pun ia merasa tidak kuat.

Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Ia tau menangis tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan masalah, namun yang ia tau menangis dapat membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang.

**Puk.**

Kyuhyun merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya, Kyuhyun menolehkan pandangannya ke belakang dan mendapatkan Nichkhun yang sedang berlutut sambil memegang bahunya.

"Menangislah.." kata Nichkhun pengertian, ia tau bahwa saat ini yang dibutuhkan Kyuhyun hanyalah tempat bersandar. Ia sudah lelah, bahkan terlalu lelah dengan semua yang dihadapinya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Kyuhyun menangis di pelukan Nichkhun, entah mengapa rasanya ia ingin sekali memeluk _namja_ yang di depannya ini dan menangis di pelukannya.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, _namja_ yang diketahui Nichkhun itu hanya dapat terdiam dengan detakan jantung yang cukup cepat dan darah yang berdesir hebat.

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

"Kau tadi kemana, Kyu? Maaf tadi aku dan Victoria mengacuhkanmu. Kau tidak marah kan?" tanya Changmin pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat sibuk dengan bacaannya.

"Tidak kemana-mana dan tidak usah merasa bersalah, aku sudah terbiasa diacuhkah kalian berdua." Jawab Kyuhyun santai namun terdengar sakartis. Changmin tersenyum, namun sebuah senyuman yang menyiratkan perasaan bersalah.

"Sekarang sedang istirahat. Lebih baik kau ke kantin bersamaku dan Victoria.. Aku yakin kau pasti lapar." Kata Changmin berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, namun Kyuhyun masih tidak melepaskan konsentrasinya pada buku yang ia baca.

"Kalian saja. Aku memang lapar namun aku tidak ingin menjadi 'obat nyamuk' bagi kalian." Kata Kyuhyun 'sedikit' menyindir Changmin dan Victoria. Mendengarnya pun cukup membuat Changmin sedikit terpojok.

"_Mianhae_.." ujar Changmin meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak akan menjadi 'obat nyamuk' bagi mereka, Kyu.. Kau akan ke kantin bersamaku." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang cukup asing di telinga Changmin namun sudah tidak terdengar asing lagi di telinga Kyuhyun menginterpusi pembicaraan mereka.

"Nichkhun?" kata Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut.

"Ya. Ayo temani aku ke kantin. Aku lapar dan aku tidak mendengar penolakan." Jawab Nichkhun dingin seraya menatap Changmin dan Victoria tidak suka.

Nichkhun menarik tangan Kyuhyun seenaknya hingga menimbulkan decihan sebal dari Changmin.

"Tch.. Sejak kapan mereka sedekat itu?" kesal Changmin yang melihat Nichkhun dengan seenaknya menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau cemburu, Min?" tanya Victoria yang tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Changmin.

"Tentu saja tidak. Hanya saja aku tidak suka, sejak kecil aku dan Kyuhyun tidak terpisahkan. Aku tidak suka jika ada _namja_ lain yang berusaha merebut perhatian Kyuhyun." jawab Changmin yang tanpa sadar membuat Victoria menunduk sedih.

'_Kau mencintainya, Min.. Kau terlalu lama dan terlalu terbiasa dengannya.. Hingga kau tidak menyadari perasaanmu itu..'_ batin Victoria sedih.

.

.

"Aish.. Lepaskan aku!" kesal Kyuhyun karena Nichkhun yang terus menarik tangannya. Bodoh! Kau pikir hal itu tidak membuat Kyuhyun kesakitan?

"Haahh.. Maaf. Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku kemari." Kata Nichkhun seraya melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Huh.. Mengapa kau tidak mengajak temanmu yang lain saja?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih merasa sedikit kesal dengan Nichkhun.

"Aku tidak memiliki teman selain dirimu. Kau tau? Mereka semua seperti memakai topeng, aku tidak mempercayai mereka semua." Jawab Nichkhun terbuka pada Kyuhyun.

"Lalu mengapa kau memilihku sebagai temanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi penasaran.

"Karena kau tidak seperti mereka." Jawab Nichkhun singkat dan dibalas tatapan bingung dari Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut tentang Nichkhun, hanya tidak ingin terlalu mencampuri urusannya.

"Jadi ini penyebab kau bersikap dingin pada orang-orang?" gumam Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya masih terdengar di telinga Nichkhun.

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

'_**Hari ini aku kembali merasakan sakit itu lagi. Bagaimana bisa Changmin mengajak Victoria berkencan di hadapanku? Siapa yeoja yang tidak akan merasakan sakit jika ia melihat orang yang dicintainya mengajak kencan kekasihnya di hadapanmu? Tapi sesungguhnya, sakit yang kurasakan hari ini sedikit berkurang. Aku mendapatkan teman yang bisa membuatku nyaman berada di dekatnya. Walaupun ia dingin dengan orang lain, namun ia bersikap lembut kepadaku. Aku akui perasaan sakitku sedikit berkurang ketika aku menangis di pelukannya. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa bisa tiba-tiba aku memeluknya seperti itu, namun menangis di pelukannya membuatku merasa lebih tenang.. Nichkhun...'**_

Kyuhyun menutup buku diary-nya dan ingin beranjak segera tidur. Entah mengapa ia bisa menuliskan nama lain di buku hariannya selain nama 'Changmin' dan 'Victoria'.

Nichkhun.. Nama _namja_ yang ia tulis di buku hariannya itu cukup membuatnya senang. Ia senang dapat mendapatkan teman baru seperti Nichkhun. Walaupun ia tau Nichkhun tidak akan bisa membuatnya melupakan Changmin, tapi setidaknya Nichkhun bisa membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Changmin dan Victoria.

**Drttt.. Drrttt..**

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin memejamkan matanya, namun ponselnya yang bergetar membuatnya mau tidak mau membatalkan sementara niatnya untuk segera tidur.

**From: Nichkhun**

**Sudah tidur?**

Sebuah pesan yang sangat singkat dan tanpa emoticon sama sekali dari Nichkhun masuk ke _smartphone_-nya. Jika saja orang lain yang membacanya, mungkin saja ia malas untuk membalasnya, namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun malah tersenyum senang karenanya. Kyuhyun mengetikkan balasan pesan pada Nichkhun dengan mengatakan bahwa ia belum tidur. Jangan tanyakan darimana mereka mendapatkan nomor ponsel masing-masing. Tentunya Nichkhun mendapatkan nomor Kyuhyun dengan 'sedikit' memaksanya.

Belum sampai lima menit balasan pesan pun kembali masuk ke ponsel Kyuhyun, namun kali ini bukan dari Nichkhun. Melainkan dari..

**From: Changminnie**

**Kyu, apakah kau marah padaku?**

Pesan yang juga singkat dari Changmin namun tidak sesingkat Nichkhun cukup membuat Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Sejak kapan Changmin peduli padanya yang entah marah atau tidak padanya? Toh bukankah pada akhirnya Kyuhyun akan selalu memaafkan Changmin? Kyuhyun mengetikkan beberapa kata untuk membalas pesan Changmin.

**To: Changminnie**

**Tidak.**

Balasan yang sangat-sangat singkat yang akan membuat siapa pun kesal jika membacanya. Seakan-akan orang yang ia kirimi pesan tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk membalas pesannya.

Tidak terkecuali dengan Changmin. Changmin pun sungguh kesal dibuatnya, Changmin hanya ingin bertanya pada Kyuhyun, namun seakan-akan Kyuhyun menolaknya untuk berbicara walau hanya sekedar di sebuah pesan singkat.

Sesungguhnya Changmin hanya takut Kyuhyun menjauhinya, ia merasa _namja_ yang bernama Nichkhun itu berniat merebut Kyuhyun darinya. Changmin sudah berteman dengan Kyuhyun sejak kecil, ia takut jika ia kehilangan teman kesayangannya itu. Changmin sudah sangat terbiasa dan tergantung pada Kyuhyun, sehingga membuatnya tidak rela jika Kyuhyun dimiliki oleh orang lain.

Changmin mencintai Kyuhyun, namun karena ia sudah terbiasa akan kehadiran Kyuhyun di sisinya, membuatnya tidak pernah menyadari perasaannya itu. Yang Changmin tau, Changmin takut kehilangan Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun adalah sahabatnya.

Mari kita tinggalkan Changmin dulu dan kembali ke Kyuhyun..

Kyuhyun masih asyik dengan kegiatannya malam ini, yaitu berkirim pesan dengan Nichkhun. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak terlalu suka dengan hal ini, namun mengingat perkataan Nichkhun bahwa ia hanyalah satu-satunya teman yang dimilikinya, mau tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun cukup senang. Hey! Diberikan kepercayaan pada seseorang yang sulit mempercayai orang lain adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan dan membanggakan.

**From: Nichkhun**

**Kyu.. Apakah kau tau bagaimana rasanya menyukai seseorang?**

Kyuhyun sedikit bingung dengan pesan dari Nichkhun yang satu ini. Nichkhun, seorang yang dikenal sebagai 'Frozen Prince' di kampusnya bertanya tentang cinta?

**To: Nichkhun**

**Sulit dijelaskan. Yang pasti kau akan bahagia jika melihat senyumannya, dan akan sakit ketika melihatnya menangis. Kurang lebih seperti itulah cinta..**

**Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?**

Kyuhyun mengetikkan balasan pesannya pada Nichkhun sambil masih memikirkan Nichkhun yang tiba-tiba bertanya demikian padanya. Jujur saja ia sedikit penasaran dengan maksud Nichkhun. Apakah ia berniat untuk meminta bantuan Kyuhyun agar ia bisa mendapatkan _yeoja_ yang ia sukai? Siapa yang tau? Haahh.. Namun Kyuhyun sendiri saja tidak bisa mendapatkan Changmin, bagaimana bisa ia membantu seseorang untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang ia suka?

Tidak lama kemudian ponsel Kyuhyun kembali bergetar, kini Kyuhyun segera menyambar ponselnya, ingin segera mengetahui balasan pesan dari Nichkhun.

**From: Nichkhun**

**Kurasa aku menyukai seseorang.**

Balasan yang singkat namun sukses membuat Kyuhyun penasaran. Siapa _yeoja_ yang disukai Nichkhun itu sebenarnya?

.

.

**TBC**

**Dor! Setelah ff The Truth end dengan tidak elitnya, sekarang ff ini yang tbc dengan tidak elitnya huahahaha. Udah update kilat nih sesuai permintaan readers.. Review kalian membuatku semangat ngetik :') jadi terhura (?)**

**Nah ini Chapter ke2 dari ff ini. untuk yang memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan kagum, sudah adakah yang bisa menebak? Pastinya ketebak lah.. hahaha. Mian ne kalo Chapter ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan readers.. *deep bow***

**Habisnya Yuu mentok banget di TBC nya T.T huuaaa ~**

**Yasudah sampai sini saja. Sequel The Truth kalo gak sebelum puasa yah habis puasa hehehe. Yuu emg gk jalanin itu tapi Yuu menghargai kalian yang menjalankannya dengan tetap mempertahankan ff Rated T saat puasa nanti wkwk. Aduh Yuu udah kebanyakan ngebacot nih.. Salam buat kalian semua!**

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: My (Boy)Friend

Author: Yuuka Shim

Rate:T

Main Cast: ChangKyu, slight ChangToria, KhunKyu

Genre: Romance, Friendship

**WARNING!** Typo(s), Genderswitch for Kyu! alur aneh dan kecepetan, cerita pasaran, **OOC!**

Disclaimer: Kyuhyun and Victoria are yours but Changmin forever MINE! Huahaha. Just kidd. They're belong to God. Saya Cuma minjam nama haha.

Balasan review:

Haloo readers haha Yuu kembali dengan chapter 3 ff ini. sebelumnya Yuu mau umumkan Sequel The Truth setelah bulan puasa soalnya Yuu gak mau ada reader bandel yg baca NC pas bulan puasa kekek ~ mian ne? Demi kebaikan reader-deul yg Muslim kok. Hehe.

Nah buat review di Chap sebelumnya, pasti ff ini akan berakhir ChangKyu kok hehe. Dan juga Yuu mau minta maaf nih kalo karakternya gk sesuai. Demi kelancaran proses pengetikan kok (?). bagi yg blg pendek, aduh Yuu udah mentok 2rb kata setiap chap. 2rb kata aja Yuu harus mantengin lappie 3 jam gmn lebih? Huweee ~ yasudah Yuu udah kebanyakan bacot

.

.

CHAPTER 3

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

Nichkhun melangkahkan kakinya ke salah satu bangku di kelasnya. Orang dari pemilik bangku tersebut terlihat menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan mata yang terpejam, sepertinya orang ini sedang mengantuk. Mendadak sebuah ide jahil terlintas di otak Nichkhun begitu saja, berniat mengagetkan _yeoja_ yang yang sedang tertidur itu.

"Dor!" kata Nichkhun dengan suara yang sedikit keras sambil menepuk bahu _yeoja_ itu dengan kedua tangannya. Mau tak mau membuat _yeoja_ yang sedang terlelap itu terkejut dan terbangun begitu saja.

"Ya! Nichkhun kau mengganggu tidurku!" kesal _yeoja_ yang baru dikagetkan Nichkhun dengan sedikit mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya imut.

"Hahaha. _Mian_, Kyu. Habisnya kau lelap sekali." Kata Nichkhun sambil menertawakan _yeoja_ yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun itu.

"Aishh.. Aku mengantuk juga karena dirimu! Kau tau? Aku menunggu balasan pesanmu semalam dan ternyata kau tidak membalas pesanku! Huh.." Cibir Kyuhyun yang merasa kesal mengingat Nichkhun yang tidak membalas pesannya semalam. Padahal ia sangat ingin tau siapa _yeoja_ yang tengah Nichkhun sukai.

"_Ne, ne_.. Aku minta maaf." Kata Nichkhun meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun yang sedang kesal itu.

"Sudahlah lupakan. Sekarang beritahu aku siapa _yeoja_ beruntung itu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah serius. Sementara Nichkhun sudah duduk di bangku kosong yang terletak tepat di depan Kyuhyun.

'_Yeoja beruntung?'_ batin Nichkhun senang.

Tanpa sadar Nichkhun mengulas senyum tipisnya entah kepada siapa, yang jelas hal itu ia lakukan karena mendengar kata '_yeoja_ beruntung' dari Kyuhyun.

"Hey, Khun! Jawab aku, mengapa melamun seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi ketika tidak mendapatkan respon jawaban dari Nichkhun.

"Hmm.. Haruskah aku menjawabnya? Bagaimana jika aku tidak ingin memberitahunya?" jawab Nichkhun yang terdengar menyebalkan di pendengaran Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun kembali mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya lucu. Hal ini mau tak mau membuat Nichkhun terus memperhatikan bibir semerah cherry yang tampak menggoda itu.

"Sebenarnya _yeoja_ yang kusukai itu.."

"Kyu!"

Belum sempat Nichkhun melanjutkan kalimatnya, namun sekarang Changmin dan Victoria sudah datang menghampiri mereka. Mendengar suara Victoria memanggil Kyuhyun pun mau tak mau membuat Nichkhun mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberitahu tentang _yeoja_ yang disukainya.

'_Mungkin lain kali..' _batin Nichkhun menerawang entah kemana.

"Kyu, apa kau marah pada kami?" tanya Victoria yang menggandeng tangan Changmin. Ah.. Mungkin lebih tepatnya dikatakan saling bergandengan tangan.

"Tidak.." jawab Kyuhyun singkat berusaha untuk tidak melihat kaitan tangan Changmin dan Victoria. Setelahnya ia malah kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Nichkhun.

"Khun.. Tadi kau mau memberitahuku kan? Siapa _yeoja_ itu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Nichkhun yang masih duduk di bangku depan Kyuhyun.

"Ah.. Mungkin lain kali saja aku memberitahumu.." jawab Nichkhun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Hmm.. Aku pergi dulu, Kyu. Aku bosan melihat pasangan sok serasi di kelas ini." kata Nichkhun pamit pada Kyuhyun namun berniat menyindir Changmin dan Victoria. Setiap kata yang diucapkan dari mulutnya terkesan sangat dingin dan dengan menggunakan nada tidak suka.

Mau tak mau hal itu pun membuat Changmin geram karena merasa tersindir.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu pasangan sok serasi! Ya! Mau kemana kau!" pekik Changmin namun tidak dihiraukan oleh Nichkhun karena ia segera pergi meninggalkan kelas. Bukankah dosen masih akan datang satu jam lagi? Lalu mengapa harus sebegitu _on time_ masuk kelas?

"Kyu.." panggil Changmin pada Kyuhyun yang kini mendengarkan lagu dari _smartphone_-nya. Sejak Nichkhun menyindir Changmin tadi, Kyuhyun memang sudah menyiapkan headset untuk dipakainya mendengarkan lagu. Kyuhyun sudah sangat tau bahwa pekikan Changmin memekakkan telinga, maka dari itu ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko gendang telinganya yang bisa rusak kapan saja karena tingginya oktaf yang Changmin miliki.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!" panggil Changmin lagi dengan menaikkan nadanya satu oktaf. Kyuhyun cukup membuatnya kesal kali ini.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya melepaskan headset sebelah kanannya.

"Jauhi Nichkhun. Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengannya." Kata Changmin memelankan suaranya. Sepertinya Changmin mulai melupakan Victoria kini berada di sampingnya itu.

"Tidak mau!" jawab Kyuhyun lalu kembali memasangkan headset ke telinganya.

"Ya! Kyu pokoknya kau harus menjauhinya!" titah Changmin yang sama sekali tidak dipedulikan Kyuhyun.

Hey! Kyuhyun tidak mungkin melakukan itu semua bukan? Bagaimana pun juga hanya Nichkhun yang mau menjadi tempat bersandarnya ketika ia kembali merasakan luka di hatinya yang selalu terbuka lagi setiap melihat kemesraan Changmin dan Victoria. Lagi pula..

Kyuhyun merupakan satu-satunya teman Nichkhun..

"Tidak heran jika hingga sekarang kau tidak memiliki _namjachingu_, kau sendiri susah untuk diatur. Belajarlah pada Victoria, Kyu!" kata Changmin yang benar-benar merasa kesal didiamkan oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya seolah-olah merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdenyut, rasa nyeri itu kembali merasuki hatinya. Luka itu kembali terbuka, bahkan terbuka lebih dan lebih lebar lagi. Belum lagi luka yang semakin terbuka lebar itu seakan-akan ditaburi garam hingga membuat rasa pedih yang amat sangat di hati Kyuhyun.

Sakit.

Perih.

Bahkan dari semua kosa kata dari berbagai negara di dunia, tidak ada yang mempu mendefinisikan perasaan yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat ini. Emosi yang sudah lama Kyuhyun pendam meluap dengan cepatnya.

**Plakk!**

Tamparan itu melayang begitu saja di wajah Changmin, menyisakan bercak merah di pipinya. Pertanda bahwa tamparan itu sangat kuat.

"Ya! Kyuhyun apa yang kau lakukan!" pekik Victoria yang melihat secara langsung tindakan Kyuhyun pada Changmin.

"Pergi atau aku yang pergi!" pekik Kyuhyun lebih kencang dengan menahan tangisnya. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun enggan membiarkan air mata itu jatuh. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan Changmin dan Victoria.

"Baiklah aku yang pergi!" putus Kyuhyun karena melihat Victoria tidak bergeming sementara Changmin masih menatapnya tidak percaya.

Percaya atau tidak, tamparan itu merupakan tamparan pertama Kyuhyun pada Changmin.

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

'_**Sakit, perih, pedih. Entah apa kata yang tepat yang dapat mendeskripsikan perasaanku saat ini. Hatiku benar-benar hancur ketika mendengar kalimat yang Changmin ucapkan tadi. Bisakah untuk sekali saja ia melihatku? Bukan melihat Victoria? Yeoja mana yang akan senang apabila ia dibanding-bandingkan dengan orang lain? Apalagi orang yang membandingkanmu itu adalah orang yang kau cintai. Sudah berulang kali Changmin memberiku perasaan sakit, namun sudah berulang kali pula aku tidak bisa membencinya. Bahkan untuk yang kali ini pun, aku masih tidak bisa membencinya. Aku sudah mencintainya terlalu lama, aku tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini begitu saja. Aku.. Benar-benar tidak bisa melupakannya..'**_

Kyuhyun menutup buku diary-nya seraya menangis dan meluapkan segala emosinya dengan bebas. Ia kembali ke taman belakang kampus ini, tempat yang selalu menjadi saksi bisunya saat ia meluapkan segala emosinya.

Menangis dan menangis. Ia kembali ke tempat ini hanya untuk menangis, bisakah untuk satu kali saja Changmin melihatnya? Dengan mata hatinya?

**Grep.**

Kyuhyun masih terisak tatkala ia merasakan sepasang lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang. Ia sudah tau siapa yang memeluknya. Orang yang mau menjadi tempat bersandarnya ketika ia sudah tidak tau lagi bagaimana cara meredakan segala emosinya.

"Nichkhun.. hiks.." panggil Kyuhyun masih dalam isakannya.

"Kau menyukai Changmin, hm?" tebak Nichkhun tepat sasaran dan malah membuat Kyuhyun meningkatkan intensitas tangisnya.

Namun semakin Kyuhyun terisak, Nichkhun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pula. Berusaha menjadi tempat sandaran bagi Kyuhyun. Nichkhun mengerti, sangat mengerti bagaimana rasanya jika mencintai seseorang yang justru mencintai orang lain.

Karena saat ini ia sendiri.. Tengah merasakannya..

.

.

-Changmin PoV-

Aku masih menatap punggungnya hingga punggung _yeoja_ itu menghilang di balik pintu. Kembali aku menyentuh pipiku yang sedikit panas ini, jujur aku masih tidak percaya..

Kyuhyun.. Menamparku?

Apakah kata-kata yang kuucapkan padanya sangat keterlaluan? Untuk pertama kalinya dalam persahabatan kami dari umur lima tahun, ia menanparku.

Entah perasaanku saja atau bagaimana aku sendiri tidak tau, namun kurasa.. Setiap kali aku sedang berjalan bertiga dengannya dan Victoria, terlihat guratan kecewa dari wajahnya.

"Min, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya suara _yeoja_ yang beberapa tahun ini mengisi hatiku.

"_Gweanchana_, Vict.." jawabku singkat namun masih menatap pintu yang tadi dilewati Kyuhyun untuk pergi menjauhiku dan Victoria.

"Anak itu keterlaluan, Min.. Apakah tamparannya masih sakit?" tanya Victoria lagi perhatian. Namun dibalik perhatiannya itu, ada satu kata yang mengganjal hatiku.

Kyuhyun keterlaluan?

"Kurasa aku yang keterlaluan, Vict.. Aku sudah berteman dengannya sejak kami berumur 5 tahun. Seharusnya aku menjadi orang yang paling mengerti dirinya, orang yang melindunginya, bukan menjadi orang yang menyakitinya.." kataku membela Kyuhyun.

"Min, jika kau berpikir seharusnya kau menjadi orang yang paling mengerti dirinya, bukankah seharusnya ia juga menjadi orang yang paling mengerti dirimu? Pikirkan kata-katamu lagi, Min. Kyuhyun sudah keterlaluan, ia menamparmu!" sanggah Victoria dengan nada tidak suka.

Mengerti.. Dan dimengerti..

Jika aku lebih banyak menerawang ke masa lalu, selama ini rupanya aku lebih pada pihak yang 'dimengerti' dibandingkan 'mengerti'.

Ketika aku membatalkan janjiku dengan Kyuhyun karena kencanku dengan Victoria.. Kyuhyun dapat mengerti.

Namun jika Kyuhyun membatalkan janjinya denganku, aku selalu menentangnya.

Ketika kami bertiga sedang berjalan beriringan bertiga, Kyuhyun selalu mundur agar aku dapat mengaitkan tangan Victoria dengan tanganku.

Namun jika aku melihat _namja_ lain menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun ketika _namja_ itu menyatakan cintanya, aku selalu marah pada Kyuhyun dengan alasan aku tidak menyukai _namja_ tersebut. Dan berakhir dengan Kyuhyun menolak cinta _namja_ itu.

Ketika aku bertengkar kecil maupun besar dengan Victoria, aku selalu menelepon Kyuhyun atau langsung menemuinya untuk menceritakan masalahku. Ia adalah pendengar yang baik.

Namun yang baru kusadari, Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengeluh masalah apa pun padaku walau aku tau ia sedang memiliki masalah yang tidak kuketahui penyebabnya.

Egois. Aku memang sangat egois mengingat Kyuhyun adalah pihak yang selalu 'mengerti' diriku dibandingkan aku 'mengerti' dirinya.

"_Mianhae_.." gumamku pelan entah kepada siapa..

-Changmin PoV End-

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Nichkhun pada Kyuhyun yang masih berada di pelukannya, sekilas seperti sepasang kekasih.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia masih terisak pelan. Menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Nichkhun dan menangis menumpahkan segala emosinya. Sementara itu Nichkhun masih mengelus punggung Kyuhyun yang terasa bergetar.

"Katakan padaku, apakah Changmin menyakitimu?" Nichkhun masih berusaha membuat Kyuhyun bicara, ada sedikit rasa kesal mengingat siapa yang membuat Kyuhyun menangis seperti ini.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Kau bukan seorang pembohong yang baik, Kyu.." kata Nichkhun masih mengelus punggung Kyuhyun.

"Lihat aku.." kata Nichkhun lagi sambil mendongakkan kepala Kyuhyun agar menghadap ke arahnya.

Walaupun menangis namun tidak membuat kecantikan dari Kyuhyun berkurang, kesan manisnya pun juga sama sekali tidak berkurang. Namun jika melihat Kyuhyun dengan wajah seperti ini, dengan mata dan hidung yang memerah dan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya, pasti membuat siapa saja merasa iba padanya.

Terlebih jika orang itu tau apa yang membuat Kyuhyun menangis seperti ini.

"Lebih baik untuk hari ini kau membolos satu hari. Satu hari saja, tidak akan mengurangi nilaimu bukan?" ujar Nichkhun berusaha tersenyum di depan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera menghapus air matanya dan melepaskan pelukannya dengan Nichkhun, menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda ia setuju dengan ide Nichkhun.

"_Ne_.." jawab Kyuhyun singkat seraya menganggukkan kepalanya lucu.

Melihatnya mau tak mau membuat Nichkhun kembali mengulas senyuman manisnya pada Kyuhyun. Ia mengacak pelan rambut ikal Kyuhyun seraya mengajaknya untuk berdiri meninggalkan tempat itu.

"_Kajja_, kita pergi dari sini.." ajak Nichkhun sambil menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dan menariknya keluar kampus.

Sepertinya mereka melupakan tas mereka yang tertinggal di kelas. Namun jika harus kembali ke kelas hanya untuk mengambil tas mereka dan bertemu dengan Changmin, lebih baik mereka tinggalkan bukan?

.

.

"Kau mau kemana, Kyu?" tanya Nichkhun pada Kyuhyun yang berjalan menunduk. Tangan mereka masih saling bergandengan, bahkan Kyuhyun yang menggandengkan tangan mereka dengan lebih erat.

'_Hangat..' _batin Nichkhun sambil melihat kaitan tangannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak tau, tapi sepertinya pergi ke game center akan mengasyikan.." jawab Kyuhyun menaikkan pandangannya untuk menatap wajah Nichkhun yang entah sejak kapan memerah.

"Khun.. Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu merah.." tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengulurkan tangannya ke dahi Nichkhun untuk mengukur suhu tubuhnya yang malah membuat wajah Nichkhun semakin bersemu merah.

"A.. Aku tidak apa-apa, Kyu.." jawab Nichkhun tergagap.

"Suhu badanmu normal, kau tidak sakit.. Ah.. Sudahlah.. Ayo cepat kita ke game center!" kata Kyuhyun tidak peduli lalu menarik tangan Nichkhun mengikutinya ke game center yang terdapat di salah satu mall kota Seoul ini.

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

**JDERRR.. JDERRR.. JDERRR..**

Kyuhyun menembak zombie-zombie itu dengan brutal dan semuanya tepat sasaran, dengan dibantu Nichkhun di sampingnya yang pasti.

Jika Nichkhun menganggap bahwa permainan ini hanya hiburan semata, namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Sesungguhnya Kyuhyun menganggap bahwa semua zombie yang berada di layar monitor itu adalah Changmin dan Victoria yang membuatnya kesal.

Tidak bisa Kyuhyun pungkiri bahwa sebenarnya ia memang sangat ingin menembak Changmin dan Victoria dengan _Basoka_ asli. Atau setidaknya menikam mereka menggunakan _Katana_ yang menjadi koleksi kesayangan _appa_-nya.

Namun Kyuhyun sadar ia tidak mugkin sanggup melakukan hal itu mengingat ia yang sangat mencintai Changmin dan menyayangi Victoria sebagai sahabatnya.

Walaupun sesering apa pun mereka menyakiti Kyuhyun, namun pasti Kyuhyun akan memaafkannya.

"Haahh.. Lelah juga.." kata Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku restoran dengan Nichkhun.

Permainan menembak zombie itu rupanya cukup menguras tenaga Kyuhyun dan Nichkhun sehingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk makan di salah satu restoran di mall ini.

"Kau ingin pesan apa, Kyu?" tanya Nichkhun sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang kelelahan. Tentu saja lelah karena Kyuhyun menembak semua zombie itu dengan sepenuh hati.

"Apa saja yang penting bukan sayuran." Jawab Kyuhyun balas menatap Nichkhun.

Nichkhun cukup terpana dibuatnya, tatapan Kyuhyun padanya sungguh membuatnya terhanyut kala itu. Tanpa sadar Nichkhun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kyu.." kata Nichkhun yang dibalas tatapan terkejut dari Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu..

'_Kau pergi kemana, Kyu?'_ batin Changmin cemas.

.

.

**TBC**

**:D TBC lagi nih muehehehe. Cukup cetar membahana badai tsunami gempa bumi (?) gak nih tbc-nya XD? Update kilat lagi juga nih.. wakakaka. Mian ne kalo ada pair lain disini selain ChangKyu? Hehehe. Mohon dimengerti ya Readers.. Demi kelancaran alur soalnya XD ~ dan juga maaf ya bagi yang kurang bgtu suka GS hehhe. Yuu hanya berusaha jadi author yg baik dengan mengabulkan request dari readers XD**

**Buat yang nunggu ChangKyu moment, dimohon bersabar yaaa muehehehe. *smirk**

**Sudahlah segini saja kata penutup dari Yuu..**

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: My (Boy)Friend

Author: Yuuka Shim

Rate:T

Main Cast: ChangKyu, slight ChangToria, KhunKyu

Genre: Romance, Friendship

**WARNING!** Typo(s), Genderswitch for Kyu! alur aneh dan kecepetan, cerita pasaran, **OOC!**

Disclaimer: Kyuhyun and Victoria are yours but Changmin forever MINE! Huahaha. Just kidd. They're belong to God. Saya Cuma minjam nama haha.

Balasan review:

Hey readers! Yuu kembali update kilat hahaha. Soalnya lagi liburan sih terus ide ngalir jadi semangat ngetik hehehe. Buat yang minta ChangKyu moment, nanti ya agak di belakang kekeke ~ Yuu mau nistain mereka berdua dulu baru dipersatukan, well itu baru cinta sejati kan *ecieehh* wkwk. Ohya Yuu mau tanya kalo pas puasa bkin ff yg ada kissing boleh gak sih? Hehe. Maklum Yuu bukan Muslim jd gk ngrti :p

Yasudah segini aja ngebacotnya.

.

.

CHAPTER 4

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

"Aku menyukaimu, Kyu.." kata Nichkhun yang sukses membuat Kyu membulatkan kedua matanya sempurna karena terkejut.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap Nichkhun, sementara itu Nichkhun masih saja menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh harap.

"Sudah sejak lama aku memperhatikanmu, Kyu. Kau tidak pernah menyadarinya. Hampir setiap hari ketika di kampus aku mengikutimu, namun aku tidak berani untuk mendekatimu. Aku sudah mengagumimu sejak lama.." kata Nichkhun melanjutkan pernyataan cintanya yang terkesan mendadak itu.

"Tapi aku.. Bukankah kau mengetahui bahwa aku menyukai Changmin?" tanya Kyuhyun masih menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan Nichkhun menggenggam tangannya.

"Ya.. Aku tau.." jawab Nichkhun singkat, masih menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap.

"Kau mengetahuinya, tapi mengapa kau tidak berusaha melupakanku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi yang kini mulai berani menatap mata Nichkhun secara langsung.

"Kau sendiri mengapa tidak berusaha melupakan Changmin? Aku tidak bisa, Kyu.. Hal itu tidak mudah. Kau tau? Terkadang cinta dapat membuatmu menjadi orang bodoh. Yah.. Mungkin seperti aku dan kau. Kita berdua sama-sama bodoh, mencintai orang yang tidak mencintai kita. Namun tidak sanggup melupakannya." Jawab Nichkhun panjang lebar.

"Aku.. Aku akan berusaha membuatku mencintaku, Kyu. Aku mohon, beri aku waktu satu bulan, jika saat itu kau belum mencintaiku, aku mundur." Lanjut Nichkhun seraya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya ragu. Ini bukanlah yang pertama kali ia mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari seorang pria tampan seperti Nichkhun, hanya saja kali ini berbeda. Sebelumnya orang-orang yang menyatakan cinta padanya tidak mengetahui tentang perasaannya pada Changmin, sementara Nichkhun mengetahuinya dan tetap nekad untuk menyatakan cintanya.

"Beri aku waktu, Khun.." jawab Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. Kyuhyun rasa untuk hal ini sepertinya ia harus memikirkannya lagi.

Nichkhun berpikir sejenak sebelum pada akhirnya menyetujui keputusan Kyuhyun. Ia tetap tidak bisa memaksa Kyuhyun, ia hanya bisa berharap untuk yang terbaik.

'_Ini rumit..'_ ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

"Aiiisshhh.. Kemana anak itu!" kesal Changmin membanting buku di mejanya. Sudah waktunya pulang namun Kyuhyun masih belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya, terlebih lagi Nichkhun juga tidak menghadiri kelas.

"Min, tenanglah! Tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Kyuhyun, ia sudah dewasa!" kata Victoria yang ikut kesal karena melihat kelakuan Changmin sekarang.

"Ya! Bagaimana bisa aku tenang jika ia bolos bersama Nichkhun? Kau... Arrgghh!" kata Changmin sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Kesal, marah, emosi, semua bercampur aduk di dalam pikiran Changmin. Yang ia tau Kyuhyun sudah pasti membolos bersama Nichkhun, pria yang Changmin pikir ingin mengambil Kyuhyun darinya.

"Shim Changmin sadarlah! Kau pikir siapa sebenarnya _yeojachingu_-mu! Aku atau Kyuhyun!" kesal Victoria membentak Changmin. Sudah cukup hari ini Changmin uring-uringan karena seharian ini Kyuhyun membolos dengan Nichkhun sehingga dirinya seperti tidak dianggap oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

Changmin terdiam sesaat, memikirkan kembali perkataan Victoria. Benar, _yeojachingu_-nya adalah Victoria, bukan Kyuhyun. Lalu mengapa ia harus marah pada Kyuhyun jika benar ia membolos bersama Nichkhun?

Tapi.. Changmin tetap tidak bisa merelakan Kyuhyun berdekatan dengan Nichkhun..

"Kau tidak mengerti, Vict.." jawab Changmin memelankan suaranya.

Suasana hening pun mendominasi percakapan mereka, Changmin tengah duduk di salah satu bangku di kelas yang mulai sepi, sementara itu Victoria berdiri di samping bangku yang Changmin duduki.

Mereka terlalu terlarut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing hingga tidak sadar bahwa kini Kyuhyun dan Nichkhun telah kembali ke kampus untuk sekedar mengambil tas mereka.

"Kyu!" panggil Changmin namun tidak dihiraukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Changmin sekilas lalu segera pergi ke bangkunya untuk mengambil tasnya. Setelahnya ia berniat untuk langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Tidak ada senyuman sedikit pun yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun pada Changmin, sungguh ia masih kesal dengan perkataan Changmin tadi pagi.

"Mau kuantar?" tawar Nichkhun pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak perlu, _gomawo_.." jawab Kyuhyun seraya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau berhati-hatilah.." kata Nichkhun mengacak rambut Kyuhyun pelan seraya menunjukkan _killer smile_-nya yang sejauh ini dapat membuat para _yeoja_ mendadak mengaguminya.

Mereka hanya bercakap-cakap berdua seolah tidak ada lagi orang di ruang kelas tersebut. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan sedih dari Changmin, dan tatapan Victoria yang menatap mereka dengan.. bahagia?

Changmin juga memilih untuk diam, ia tau Kyuhyun masih marah padanya. Ia sadar ia sudah keterlaluan pada Kyuhyun. Jadi, bukankah lebih baik menuruti kemauan Kyuhyun daripada memaksanya dan membuatnya lebih emosi?

.

.

'_**Sungguh aku tidak pernah menyangka hari ini adalah hari yang begitu rumit. Changmin yang membuatku emosi, dan Nichkhun yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Ini bukan yang pertama bagiku mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari seorang namja tampan seperti Nichkhun, hanya saja aku masih mencintai Changmin. Selama ini aku menolak mereka karena aku masih mencintai Changmin, bukan karena aku keras kepala. Aku hanya tidak ingin memberikan harapan palsu bagi mereka. Namun untuk yang satu ini, Nichkhun mengetahui semuanya, ia tau bagaimana perasaanku pada Changmin. Apa yang harus kupilih? Menerimanya? Atau menolaknya seperti aku menolak namja-namja yang lain?'**_

Kyuhyun menutup buku diary-nya dan segera merebahkan dirinya di ranjang berukuran _queen size_-nya. Memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan pikirannya menerawang entah kemana.

Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Kyuhyun masih sangat mencintai Changmin. Namun di sisi lain, ia juga merasa nyaman jika berada di dekat Nichkhun. Hanya saja perasaan nyaman itu tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai cinta, Kyuhyun hanya menganggap Nichkhun sebagai teman, hanya teman, tidak lebih.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Nichkhun, cinta dapat membuat seseorang menjadi bodoh. Kyuhyun sendiri pun merasakannya, ia tau jika Changmin dan Victoria sedang memiliki masalah, ia bisa saja menghasut Changmin dan membuatnya berpisah dengan Victoria. Namun Kyuhyun malah membuat mereka bersatu kembali.

Yang terpenting bagi Kyuhyun hanyalah kebahagiaan Changmin seorang. Ia tidak peduli seperti apa sakit yang ia rasakan, asal itu membuat Changmin bahagia, ia menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

"Haahh.. Lebih baik aku tidur.." kata Kyuhyun berdialog sendiri seraya memejamkan matanya berusaha berlabuh ke alam mimpi.

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

Changmin masih tidak melepaskan padangannya pada Kyuhyun. Entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun menjadi objek pandang yang menarik di mata Changmin. Ingin sekali rasanya sekarang juga ia menghampiri Kyuhyun dan meminta maaf, namun hal itu masih diurungkannya. Ia tidak mau Kyuhyun memaafkannya dalam keadaan emosi, seperti terkesan tidak ikhlas.

"_Annyeong_, Kyu.." sapa Nichkhun yang baru memasuki kelasnya.

"Ah.. _Annyeong_, Khun.." kata Kyuhyun balas menyapa Nichkhun.

Nichkhun segera menaruh tasnya dan langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun, ia memilih untuk duduk di bangku depan Kyuhyun dan menghadap belakang agar mudah berbicara dengannya.

"Jadi.. Apa jawabanmu?" tanya Nichkhun yang dibalas keterdiaman oleh Kyuhyun.

**DEG.**

Mendadak perasaan tidak enak mulai menjalari Changmin, rasa takut pun mulai mendominasi pikirannya. Jawaban? Jawaban apa yang dimaksud Nichkhun? Apa yang mereka bicarakan sebenarnya?

"Aku tau selama ini kau terganggu dan selalu diacuhkan oleh 'mereka', Kyu.. Aku mohon pertimbangkanlah.." lanjut Nichkhun lagi seraya menyindir Changmin dan Victoria. Menatap sekilas kedua orang itu dengan tatapan meremehkan.

**Brakk!**

"Apa maksudmu Kyuhyun terganggu denganku dan Victoria! Dan aku tidak pernah mengacuhkan Kyuhyun!" bentak Changmin penuh emosi, wajahnya memerah menahan marah, tangannya yang baru ia gunakan untuk menggebrak meja pun ia kepalkan hingga terlihat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Seingatku aku tidak pernah menyebut namamu, Tuan Shim Changmin." Jawab Nichkhun tenang masih menyindir Changmin dengan nada tidak suka.

"Ya! SHUT UP YOU F*CKING BITCH! JAUHI KYUHYUN!" pekik Changmin menaikkan nada suaranya satu oktaf. Mau tak mau hal tersebut membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian di kelasnya.

"Min.. Tenanglah, Min.." kata Victoria berusaha menenangkan Changmin. Jujur saja rasanya Kyuhyun juga sangat ingin membantu Victoria menenangkan amarah Changmin, namun perasaan kesalnya pada Changmin yang belum hilang membuatnya hanya diam tidak berbuat apa-apa.

"DIAM KAU!" bentak Changmin pada Victoria yang berusaha menenangkannya. Tak ayal hal tersebut membuat Victoria terperanjat.

"Dan kau, jauhi Kyuhyun. JAUHI DIA!" lanjut Changmin yang benar-benar sudah tersulut emosi.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau? Mau apa kau memangnya?" tanya Nichkhun menantang Changmin seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada hingga menampilkan kesan menyebalkan di mata Changmin.

**BUAGHH!**

Tinjuan itu melayang begitu saja di pipi kiri Nichkhun, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur dan menimbulkan bekas memar di pipinya serta menyisakan darah di sudut bibirnya. Nichkhun hanya menyeka darahnya dan kembali menatap Changmin dengan tatapan sengit.

"YA! Changmin apa yang kau lakukan padanya!" pekik Kyuhyun yang refleks menolong Nickhun. Membantunya untuk berdiri yang dibalas tatapan tidak percaya dari Changmin.

'_Apakah kau mencintainya, Kyu? Disaat seperti ini pun kau membelanya.'_ batin Changmin seperti orang yang terluka.

"Kau bahkan menolongnya, Kyu.. Sepertinya kau sudah tidak menganggapku sahabatmu lagi.." kata Changmin memelankan suaranya. Terdengar suara Changmin sedikit bergetar, seperti menahan tangis. Tapi, hey! Yang benar saja? Changmin seorang laki-laki!

"Changmin.. Aku mohon jangan seperti ini." Victoria kembali membuka suara, menyentuh pundak Changmin untuk menenangkannya. Namun Changmin malah menghempaskan tangan Victoria dengan kasar. Ia tidak butuh perhatian Victoria saat ini, yang inginkan hanyalah Kyuhyun menjauhi Nichkhun.

"Kuperingatkan kau untuk tidak pernah menyentuh _namjachingu_-ku lagi! Atau aku akan benar-benar menjauhimu!" kata Kyuhyun yang mengakui Nichkhun sebagai kekasihnya.

Baik Changmin maupun Nichkhun sama-sama membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Jantung mereka sama-sama berdetak kencang, namun yang dirasakan mereka sangatlah berbeda.

Sungguh saat ini Nichkhun seperti merasakan kebahagiaan yang entah bagaimana tidak dapat ia ekspresikan. Jantungnya berdetak bahagia, darahnya berdesir hebat, seakan-akan membawa begitu banyak oksigen hingga ia dapat bernafas dengan mudah dan sangat ringan.

Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Changmin. Setiap detakan jantungnya seakan-akan menikam dirinya sendiri dari dalam, sangat sakit, perasaan sedih dan kecewa yang mendominasinya. Darahnya berdesir cepat namun seperti membawa karbondioksida hingga membuat nafasnya sesak dan tercekat.

"Kita pergi, Khun. Kita tinggalkan mereka." Kata Kyuhyun membantu Nichkhun berdiri dan menatap Changmin sengit.

Sesungguhnya hati Kyuhyun menolak Nichkhun, namun entah mengapa mulutnya tiba-tiba berkata demikian. Ruang di hatinya sudah dipenuhi dengan nama Changmin, tidak ada lagi ruang kosong yang dapat menempatkan nama Nichkhun disana. Kyuhyun ingin menangis, menangis karena dirinya yang begitu bodoh telah mencintai Changmin.

Kata-kata itu sudah terlanjur terlontar dari mulutnya, mau tidak mau, Kyuhyun harus menjalaninya selama satu bulan dengan Nichkhun. Lagipula.. Siapa tau Nichkhun benar-benar bisa membuatnya melupakan Changmin?

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Vict.." kata Changmin pada Victoria yang sedari tadi membujuknya untuk melupakan pertengkarannya dengan Nichkhun dan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Jika kau seperti ini seakan-akan _yeoja_ yang kau cintai itu bukanlah aku, Min.. Hiks.. Kau seperti mencintai Kyuhyun, bukan aku. Hiks.." kata Victoria dalam isakannya, sedari tadi ia sudah berusaha membujuk Changmin agar tidak emosi dan melupakan kejadian tadi.

Changmin sedikit tersentak mendengar pernyataan Victoria, bukan tersentak karena tangisnya. Benarkah ia terlihat seperti mencintai Kyuhyun?

'_Tidak.. Tidak mungkin aku mencintai Kyuhyun..'_ batin Changmin menolak pemikirannya sendiri.

"Changmin.. Aku mohon, Min.. Jangan seperti ini.. hiks.." kata Victoria lagi masih berusaha membujuk Changmin. Namun tetap saja usahanya sia-sia, Changmin tidak mendengarkannya dan malah terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

'_Kau merebut Changmin dariku, Kyu..'_ batin Victoria yang kini menyimpan dendam pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Apa kau serius, Kyu?" tanya Nichkhun pada Kyuhyun yang sedang menyiapkan berbagai perlengkapan P3K untuk mengobati Nichkhun.

"Hmm.." kata Kyuhyun tanpa memberikan jawaban yang pasti. Dengan lincah tangan Kyuhyun mengambil perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan untuk mengobati luka di sudut bibir Nichkhun.

"Kyu, apa kau serius? Berikan aku jawaban yang jelas, Kyu.." tanya Nichkhun lagi seraya menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang baru akan mengobati luka di sudut bibirnya.

Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya kembali dengan perlahan, kepalany ia tundukkan. Sebenarnya ia masih bingung dan ragu dengan keputusannya. Namun, jika tidak dicoba mana mungkin Kyuhyun akan tau?

"_Ne_..." jawab Kyuhyun pada akhirnya dan membuat Nichkhun mengulas senyum lebarnya.

Tidak pernah ia merasakan perasaan sebahagia ini, kini Kyuhyun sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Yang tinggal ia lakukan hanyalah membuat Kyuhyun mencintainya. Nichkhun tau bahwa pasti melakukan hal itu tidak mudah, tapi ia akan berusaha. Ia akan berusaha semampunya untuk membuat Kyuhyun mencintainya dalam jangka waktu satu bulan.

"_Gomawo_, Kyu.." kata Nichkhun seraya membawa Kyuhyun ke pelukannya.

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

"Kyu.. Cho Kyuhyun.. Mengapa kau seperti itu? Haha. Kau sangat bodoh, Kyu.. hik.." gerutu Changmin tidak jelas sambil meneguk soju-nya lagi. Entah sudah berapa botol yang ia habiskan, namun kini keadaannya benar-benar mabuk.

"Hik.. Kau membenciku, Kyu?" gerutu Changmin lagi yang hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

Kini Changmin sedang berada di salah satu bar yang terdapat di kota besar Seoul ini, menghabiskan waktunya dan berusaha mengusir Kyuhyun dari pikirannya dengan mabuk.

"Kyuhyun.. Aku.."

**Brughh..**

Belum sempat Changmin meneruskan kalimatnya, kini ia telah tak sadarkan diri karena menegak soju terlalu banyak.

Sang _bartender_ yang melihat Changmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia mengambil _smartphone_ milik Changmin dan mencari nama seseorang yang sedari tadi Changmin gumamkan ketika mabuk.

'_Yeoboseyo.. Ada apa meneleponku? Aku sedang sibuk.'_ Beruntung Kyuhyun masih mau menjawab panggilan dari Changmin meskipun ia berbicara dengan nada tidak suka.

"Maaf apa anda teman dari pemilik ponsel ini? Datanglah ke Bar Mirotic, teman anda sedang mabuk." Kata sang _bartender_ yang sebenarnya sedikit kesal karena Kyuhyun menyapanya dengan sedikit kasar.

'_MWO?' _pekik Kyuhyun di seberang sana.

.

.

"Aisshh.. Changmin mengapa kau mabuk?" kesal Kyuhyun sambil berusaha memapah Changmin masuk ke kamarnya. Sementara itu Changmin yang mulai sedikit tersadar namun masih dalam pengaruh alkohol terus bergumam tidak jelas.

"Kyu.. _Mianhae_.." kata Changmin terus bergumam dalam pengaruh alkohol.

"Kyu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Changmin?" tanya Shim ahjumma pada Kyuhyun dan menatap Changmin khawatir.

"Nanti saja aku jelaskan, ahjumma. Aku ingin membawa Changmin ke kamarnya dulu." Jawab Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari Shim Ahjumma.

"Mengapa wajahmu mirip Kyunnie?" kata Changmin ketika Kyuhyun berusaha menidurkannya di ranjangnya.

"Aku memang Kyuhyun!" cibir Kyuhyun sedikit kesal karena sedari tadi Changmin tidak berhenti bergumam tidak jelas.

Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Changmin, namun Changmin menarik tangannya dan menangkupkan wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya sehingga kini wajah Kyuhyun tepat berada di depan wajah Changmin dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Benar-benar mirip Kyunnie.." gumam Changmin lagi masih menatap intens wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat wajah Changmin dalam jarak sedekat ini pun merasa jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang hingga mungkin ia sendiri dapat mendengarnya. Semburat merah muda singgah di pipinya ketika ia merasakan darah berdesir hangat ke kedua pipinya.

"Ch.. Changmin.." kata Kyuhyun gugup menatap wajah Changmin dengan jarak kurang dari 5 cm.

**CHU ~**

Changmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun dan spontan membuat Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya sempurna.

Changmin.. Menciumnya?

Tidak hanya sekedar sebuah kecupan, bahkan kini Changmin sudah melumat bibir Kyuhyun. Bergantian melumat bibir atas dan bawah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tidak tau harus berbuat apa pun akhirnya memilih untuk membiarkan Changmin melumat bibirnya. Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai menikmati lumatan Changmin dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun ikut membalas setiap lumatan yang Changmin berikan.

Cukup lama mereka saling memberikan lumatan hingga kini Kyuhyun merasa paru-parunya memberontak untuk segera diisi oksigen. Kyuhyun memukul-mukul dada bidang Changmin untuk melepaskan tautan di bibirnya.

"Haah.. Haahhh.." setelah tautan bibir mereka terlepas pun Kyuhyun langsung berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengisi paru-parunya.

"_Saranghae_, Kyu.." gumam Changmin sebelum dirinya kembali pingsan yang terdengar jelas di telinga Kyuhyun.

"_Nado_, Min.." jawab Kyuhyun seraya meneteskan air matanya. Ia tau setelah ini Changmin tidak akan mengingat apa yang telah dikatakannya, tidak akan mengingat apa yang telah diakuinya.

Perasaan itu akan tertutup kembali setelah Changmin sadar nanti. Ah.. Sementara ini biarkanlah Kyuhyun mengikuti alurnya. Biarkanlah semuanya kembali tertutup.

Kyuhyun hanya dapat berharap jika suatu saat nanti Changmin dapat mengatakannya dengan kesadaran, bukan dalam pengaruh alkohol.

"Aku mencintaimu, Min.. Sangat.. hiks.." kata Kyuhyun yang semakin terlarut dalam isakan tangisnya.

.

.

**TBC**

**Kekek ~ tadinya ff ini mau Yuu update besok aja. Tapi mengingat besok modem habis, jadinya Yuu update hari ini hehehe. Gimana menurut pendapat readers? Yuu udah usahakan ada sedikit ChangKyu moment-nya nih walau Yuu merasa kurang gregetttttt hahaha. Tapi yang penting ada ChangKyu moment-nya kan? Kekeke *ngakak nista***

**Mian ne kalau gak sesuai harapan readers? Heheh. Sepertinya Yuu sering bgt ketik kata2 ini, habisnya Yuu merasa banyak bgt kekurangan sebagai author hehe**

**Sudahlah segini saja dari Yuu :D**

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: My (Boy)Friend

Author: Yuuka Shim

Rate:T

Main Cast: ChangKyu, slight ChangToria, KhunKyu

Genre: Romance, Friendship

**WARNING!** Typo(s), Genderswitch for Kyu! alur aneh dan kecepetan, cerita pasaran, **OOC!**

Disclaimer: Kyuhyun and Victoria are yours but Changmin forever MINE! Huahaha. Just kidd. They're belong to God. Saya Cuma minjam nama haha.

Balasan review:

Hai readers heheh. Kali ini Yuu cuma balas review dari reader-deul yg gk punya id ya. Soalnya yg puya id udah Yuu balas semua di PM XD. Sepertinya readers sekalian geregetan yah sama Changmin haha. Tenang aja pasti jadinya ChangKyu. Bagi yang tanya kapan mrk jadian / Changmin sadar perasaannya, ditunggu aja ya.. kekeke. Yasudah segini aja.

.

.

CHAPTER 5

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

"Kyu, _gweanchana_?" tanya Nichkhun yang sedari tadi melihat Kyuhyun tengah melamunkan sesuatu. Mengaduk-aduk _orange juice _yang dipesannya tanpa ia minum sama sekali. Pandangannya pun menerawang entah kemana.

"Ah.. _Gweanchana_, Khun.." jawab Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Nichkhun lagi sedikit memincingkan matanya curiga. Entahlah.. Hanya saja Nichkhun merasa ada yang aneh dari Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada.." jawab Kyuhyun singkat seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Pikirannya kembali menerawang ke kejadian kemarin malam dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan ciuman dari seorang pria. Terlebih lagi pria itu adalah pria yang sangat dicintainya.

'_Saranghae, Kyu..'_ kata-kata Changmin semalam kembali terngiang di pikiran Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tau bahwa perkataan Changmin yang semalam adalah perkataan jujur, namun sangat disayangkan Changmin mengatakannya saat ia dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Kyu.. Aku mencintaimu.." ujar Nichkhun tiba-tiba dan malah membuat Kyuhyun kaget.

"Aku.. _Mianhae_.. Aku belum bisa membalas kata cintamu, Khun.." kata Kyuhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Nichkhun tersenyum penuh arti pada Kyuhyun, sungguh ia sangat menyukai bahkan sangat mencintai _yeoja_ di hadapannya ini. Nichkhun mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengelus surai ikal milik Kyuhyun. Sedikit memberdirikan dirinya lalu tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengelus rambut Kyuhyun kini menahan kepala Kyuhyun. Dengan sayang Nichkhun mencium kening Kyuhyun lalu kembali mengulas senyuman padanya.

"Belum berarti akan, bukan?Aku akan selalu menunggumu, Kyu.." kata Nickhun setelah memberikan kecupan di dahi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya bingung, kepalanya sedikit ia miringkan sehingga menampakkan ekspresi yang sangat imut di mata semua _namja_.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata menatap sedih Kyuhyun dari luar jendela Cafe yang Nichkhun dan Kyuhyun kunjungi.

.

.

Changmin merebahkan dirinya di ranjang dengan sedikit mengerang tidak nyaman. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada waktu malam dimana ia mabuk karena Kyuhyun. Tidak ada yang Changmin ingat sama sekali, yang ia tau Kyuhyun-lah yang mengantarnya pulang. Itu pun karena _umma_-nya yang memberitahu.

**Drrtt.. Drrtt..**

Ponsel Changmin terus bergetar menampakkan nama 'Victoria' di layar _smartphone_-nya, namun ia tidak berniat membaca pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Victoria, bahkan ketika Victoria meneleponnya pun ia tidak berniat untuk mengangkatnya.

"_Mianhae_, Kyu.." gumam Changmin entah berbicara pada siapa.

'_Jika kau seperti ini seakan-akan yeoja yang kau cintai itu bukanlah aku, Min.. Hiks.. Kau seperti mencintai Kyuhyun, bukan aku. Hiks..' _kata-kata Victoria kemarin kembali terngiang di pikiran Changmin.

Benarkah ia seperti mencintai Kyuhyun? Yang Changmin tau, ia melakukan semua ini karena ia tidak mau kehilangan perhatian dari Kyuhyun. Selama ini ia mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari Kyuhyun yang dianggapnya sebagai sahabat. Ia tidak mau Kyuhyun membagi perhatiannya pada _namja_ lain, bahkan ia tidak mau Kyuhyun didekati _namja_ lain.

'_Apakah aku cemburu?' _batin Changmin seraya mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang.

Kini pikiran Changmin melayang pada saat ia melihat Nichkhun mengecup kening Kyuhyun di Cafe. Hatinya saat itu bergejolak tidak nyaman ketika melihat Kyuhyun membiarkan Nichkhun mengecup keningnya.

Namun dadanya kembali bergemuruh ketika mengingat Kyuhyun-lah yang mengantarnya pulang ke rumah saat ia mabuk. Darahnya berdesir cepat dan berpusat pada kedua pipinya yang kini terasa menghangat, ah.. Changmin sudah merona dibuatnya.

Changmin meletakkan tangannya di dada kirinya, jantungnya berdegup begitu cepat ketika ia merasakan suatu kebahagiaan dari apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan yang bahkan tidak pernah ia rasakan ketika bersama Victoria.

'_Apa benar aku mencintaimu, Kyu?'_

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

"Kyu.." Changmin memberanikan dirinya untuk menyapa Kyuhyun di kelasnya. Sudah beberapa hari ini mereka saling mendiamkan, dan hal itu membuat Changmin merasa tidak nyaman. Ia tidak suka didiamkan oleh Kyuhyun seperti ini.

"Kyu, _mianhae_. _Mianhae_ atas kejadian waktu itu.. Dan _gomawo_ karena sudah mengantarku pulang saat aku mabuk." Kata Changmin lagi ketika ia tidak diharaukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Haahh.. Sudahlah, Min.. Aku memang tidak bisa terlalu lama marah kepadamu.." kata Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

Changmin yang mendengarnya akhirnya dapat kembali tersenyum sumringah. Entah sadar atau tidak, Changmin menarik Kyuhyun ke dekapannya, memeluknya dan terus menggumamkan kata '_gomawo_' pada Kyuhyun.

Refleks Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat lagi, tidak bisa ia pungkiri perasaan bahagia kini melingkupi seluruh hatinya. Seingatnya, terakhir kali ia berada di dekapan hangat seorang Shim Changmin adalah ketika ia berada di Junior High School saat ia menangis karena nilainya turun.

'_Saranghae_, Min.. _Jeongmal saranghae_..' batin Kyuhyun yang mulai memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati dekapan hangat Changmin.

"Kyunnie.." panggil Nichkhun 'sedikit' mengganggu Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang tengah berpelukan itu.

"Ah.. Nichkhun.." kata Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dan langsung melepaskan pelukan Changmin. Changmin masih saja menatap Nichkhun tidak suka. Meskipun ia sudah meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun, bukan berarti ia mulai menyukai _namja_ di hadapannya ini bukan?

"Apakah aku mengganggu kalian?" tanya Nichkhun membalas tatapan tak suka dari Changmin padanya.

"Eh.. Tidak.." jawab Kyuhyun sedikit gugup. Bagaimanapun juga yang menyandang status sebagai kekasih dari Kyuhyun adalah Nichkhun, dan lagi Nichkhun tau tentang perasaannya pada Changmin.

"Bisakah kita bicara? Maksudku hanya berdua." Kata Nichkhun lagi masih menatap Changmin seolah meremehkannya.

"Hmm.. _Ne_.." jawab Kyuhyun dan langsung ditarik Nichkhun untuk pergi dari kelasnya.

Changmin hendak mengkuti mereka, namun kini Victoria menahannya. Victoria tau bahwa Changmin mulai menyadari perasaannya pada Kyuhyun, ia tidak ingin kehilangan Changmin. Yang dapat ia perbuat saat ini hanyalah menahan Changmin agar tidak menyadari perasaannya. Ia merasa, jika Changmin mengikuti Nichkhun dan Kyuhyun, maka saat itu juga Changmin akan benar-benar menyadari perasaannya.

Tidak. Victoria tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

'_Kau milikku, Shim Changmin..'_ batin Victoria sambil memegang erat tangan Changmin.

.

.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun _to the point_ pada Nichkhun yang sudah berhenti menariknya hingga sampai di taman belakang kampus.

"Tidak.." jawab Nichkhun singkat membelakangi Kyuhyun, tidak berniat untuk membalikkan badannya hanya untuk sekedar menatap kekasihnya itu.

"Kau marah.." kata Kyuhyun menarik kesimpulan.

Nichkhun membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Kyuhyun, tatapannya sulit diartikan. Namun perasaan kecewa , cemburu, dan cinta yang mendominasinya saat ini.

"Apakah kau benar-benar ingin melupakannya?" tanya Nichkhun mulai berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"_N.. Ne_.." jawab Kyuhyun yang merasa terpengaruh dengan tatapan mengintimidasi Nichkhun. Ia melangkahkah kakinya mundur selangkah ketika Nichkhun melangkahkan kakinya maju satu langkah.

"Kau mau membuktikannya padaku?" tanya Nichkhun yang kini mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah terpojok karena pohon yang menghalanginya untuk kembali mundur.

"Apa.. yang akan kau lakukan, Khun?" tanya Kyuhyun yang semakin ketakutan melihat wajah Nichkhun yang semakin mendekat pada dirinya.

"Buktikan padaku jika kau benar-benar ingin melupakannya." Kata Nichkhun lagi yang semakin memajukan kepalanya.

Nichkhun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan menargetkan bibir Kyuhyun pada bibirnya, perlahan namun pasti Nichkhun mengecup bibir plum Kyuhyun dengan disertai sedikit lumatan.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya dapat memejamkan matanya. Tidak, ia memejamkan matanya karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan ciuman Nichkhun. Bukan karena menikmatinya. Rasanya sangat berbeda ketika Changmin yang menciumnya.

"K.. Kyu..?" tiba-tiba suara Changmin yang terdengar sedikit terbata dan bergetar tersebut menginterupsi 'kegiatan' Nichkhun dan Kyuhyun.

Bukankah tadi Victoria menahan Changmin? Lalu mengapa Changmin bisa mengikutinya?

Ah.. Mari kita _flashback_ sejenak..

.

.

-FLASHBACK-

"_Ya! Vict, lepaskan aku!" pekik Changmin yang merasa tidak suka karena terus ditahan Victoria._

"_Tidak mau!" kata Victoria yang menahan tangan Changmin semakin erat._

"_Aku harus menyusul mereka! Lepaskan!" pekik Changmin lagi sedikit membentak Victoria dan menghempaskan tangannya kasar._

"_Ya! Shim Changmin jika kau melangkahkan kaki selangkah saja keluar kelas ini, aku akan mengakhiri hubungan kita!" kini Victoria ikut memekik, berusaha menyamai pekikan Changmin._

_Changmin berhenti di tempat, ia kembali memikirkan apa keputusan yang lebih biak ia ambil. Victoria tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika Changmin membalikkan badannya. Namun senyumannya itu hilang seketika saat mendengar keputusan Changmin._

"_Mianhae.." kata Changmin lalu pergi begitu saja mengikuti Nichkhun dan Kyuhyun._

-ENG FLASHBACK-

.

.

Changmin memegang dada kirinya yang berdenyut tidak nyaman ketika melihat ciuman Kyuhyun dengan Nichkhun. Lidahnya kelu, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Setiap detak jantungnya seolah-olah memberinya luka, Changmin tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa merasakan hal ini. Namun rasanya Changmin ingin menangis melihat Kyuhyun dan Nichkhun yang tengah berciuman.

"Eh.. _Mianhae_ aku mengganggu kalian.." kata Changmin dengan guratan kecewa di wajahnya lalu segera beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

'_**Aiishh.. Mengapa semuanya menjadi begitu rumit? Mengapa juga Changmin harus melihat Nichkhun yang tengah menciumku? Apa sebenarnya yang Nichkhun pikirkan? Mengapa ia tiba-tiba menciumku? Sungguh aku benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan ciumannya. Berbeda ketika Changmin yang menciumku. Ya Tuhan.. Apakah Changmin benar-benar mencintaiku? Aku benar-benar menunggunya untuk mengucapkan kata cinta itu, namun bukan dalam keadaan mabuk. Aku ingin mendengarnya mengucapkan kata cinta padaku saat dalam keadaan sadar. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang pada Nichkhun?'**_

Kyuhyun kembali menutup buku diary-nya. Ia butuh menenangkan pikirannya saat ini, mungkin tidur akan membuatnya lebih baik. Terlalu banyak yang ia pikirkan saat ini, mulai dari Changmin yang mengatakan cinta padanya ketika mabuk, Changmin yang menciumnya, Changmin yang meminta maaf padanya. Pikirannya saat ini didominasi oleh Changmin.

Changmin, Changmin, Changmin, dan Changmin. Mengapa Changmin tidak pernah bisa keluar dari pikirannya?

Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur, otaknya sepenuhnya masih memikirkan Changmin, hingga kembali ke saat dimana Changmin menciumnya. Kyuhyun menyentuh bibirnya, rona merah muda mulai terlihat di keda pipi putihnya.

'_Ciuman pertamaku..'_ batin Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang bertambah merona.

'_Ah! Apa yang kupikirkan!'_ batin Kyuhyun lagi seraya mengambil selimut lalu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya untuk segera tidur.

.

.

Hari ini Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit menghindari Nichkhun, entah mengapa ia sedikit kesal dengan Nichkhun yang menciumnya kemarin. Jujur saja ia merasa tidak nyaman mendapatkan ciuman dari Nichkhun., berbeda ketika ia mendapatkan ciuman dari Changmin.

"Kyu.." panggil Changmin yang sedari tadi melihat Kyuhyun melamun.

Lamunan Kyuhyun buyar seketika saat mendengar Changmin memanggilnya dengan lembut. Kyuhyun menatap wajah Changmin, terlihat mata Changmin sedikit sembab. Namun Kyuhyun ragu untuk menanyakannya.

"Hmm?" kata Kyuhyun menjawab panggilan Changmin.

Changmin tidak langsung berbicara pada Kyuhyun, ia mendudukkan dirinya di bangku sebelah Kyuhyun. Menatapnya sebentar lalu menghela nafas berat.

"Aku dan Victoria.. Sudah berakhir." Kata Changmin dengan kembali menghela nafas.

Kyuhyun terkejut, ia bingung dengan ekspresi seperti apa yang lebih baik ditunjukkannya pada Changmin. Kyuhyun menatap Changmin iba, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dalam lubuk hatinya, ia merasa bahagia akhirnya Changmin dan Victoria mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Apakah ini berarti Kyuhyun memiliki kesempatan?

"Bagaimana bisa, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun datar, bukan karena tidak tertarik dengan topik pembicraan. Namun ia masih tidak tau ekspresi seperti apa yang seharusnya ditunjukkannya.

"Entahlah.. Semua terjadi begitu saja." Kata Changmin seraya memaksakan senyuman di wajahnya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan tidak berniat memberikan penjelasan padanya.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa menemukan yang jauh lebih baik, Min.." kata Kyuhyun perhatian.

Cho Kyuhyun tidak taukah bahwa Changmin berakhir dengan Victoria karena dirimu?

"Kyu.. Bisa kita bicara?" kata Victoria menarik tangan Kyuhyun seenaknya tanpa mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu.

Victoria terus menarik tangan Kyuhyun menuju toilet wanita. Mengapa tujuannya toilet? Tentu saja karena ia tidak ingin Changmin mengikutinya dan mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Ada apa, Vict?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya merasa kesal karena tangannya ditarik Victoria seenaknya hingga membuat Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan.

"Bisakah kau membuat Changmin kembali padaku?" tanya Victoria _to the point_.

Kyuhyun sedikit terperanjat karenanya, ia saja tidak mengetahui modus mereka berakhir. Lalu bagaimana bisa ia membantu mereka untuk kembali. Lagipula, haruskah perasaan bahagianya hilang dalam waktu sekejap?

"Mengapa kau diam? Kau menyukai Changmin dan tidak mau membantuku?" kata Victoria sakartis. Ia berusaha memanfaatkan kebaikan hati Kyuhyun untuk memperbaiki hubunganya dengan Changmin.

"A.. Aku.." gumam Kyuhyun tidak jelas. Sungguh ia ragu, haruskah ia membantu Victoria? Lalu bagaimana perasaannya pada Changmin?

"Kau tidak mau _eoh_? Apakah kau sudah melupakan kekasihmu itu? Kau ingin mengambil Changmin dariku tanpa memutuskan Nichkhun? Tch.. Tidak kusangka kau _yeoja_ murahan!" kata Victoria benar-benar menusuk hati Kyuhyun.

**Plakk!**

Tamparan Kyuhyun melayang begitu saja di pipi kiri Victoria, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun tidak menbiarkan air mata itu jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Aku tidak sepertimu!" kata Kyuhyun sedikit membentak Victoria lalu bergegas meninggalkan Victoria.

.

.

Kembali Kyuhyun menangis di tempat ini, di taman belakang kampus ini. Kyuhyun tidak pernah tau apa kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat pada Victoria.

Mengambil Changmin?

Bukankah kata itu lebih cocok ditujukan padanya? Victoria-lah yang mengambil Changmin dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah mencintai Changmin jauh sebelum ia mengenal Victoria.

'_Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu!'_ kata Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Kyu.. Kau menangis?" terdengar sebuah suara yang tidak biasanya memanggil Kyuhyun saat menangis.

"Changmin?" kata Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut.

Aiisshh.. Mengapa Changmin malah melihatnya menangis seperti ini? Runtuh sudah _image_-nya sebagai _yeoja_ yang kuat di mata Changmin.

"Apa yang Victoria katakan padamu, Kyu? Mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Changmin lagi seraya mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada.." jawab Kyuhyun bohong. Masih menyembunyikan sifat asli Victoria pada Changmin.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Kyu.." kata Changmin memeluk Kyuhyun. Mendekapnya erat seraya menghirup wangi tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Changmin, _namja_ yang dicintainya itu memeluknya seperti ini membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar melupakan rasa kesalnya pada Victoria.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Changmin. Changmin yang merasa tangan Kyuhyun melingkari punggungnya pun mengulas senyuman tulus seraya semakin memperat pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

'_Saranghae_, Kyu..' batin Changmin.

Sementara itu..

"_Kalian benar-benar mencari masalah denganku.."_ gumam seseorang yang melihat Changmin dan Kyuhyun tidak jauh dari taman belakang kampus.

.

.

**TBC**

**Huaa ~ Yuu update lagi nih. Entah mengapa Yuu merasa chapter ini aneh T.T hukshuks dan sepertinya habis ini Yuu gak bisa update kilat lagi soalnya ide lagi gak ngalir T.T mian ne sebelumnya? Huaa ~ Yuu gak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi soalnya Yuu merasa chap ini hancur. Maaf kalo banyak typo soalnya Yuu gak terlalu fokus ngetik. Hukshuks. Yasudah Yuu pamit T,T**

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: My (Boy)Friend

Author: Yuuka Shim

Rate:T

Main Cast: ChangKyu, slight ChangToria, KhunKyu

Genre: Romance, Friendship

**WARNING!** Typo(s), Genderswitch for Kyu! alur aneh dan kecepetan, cerita pasaran, **OOC!**

Disclaimer: Kyuhyun and Victoria are yours but Changmin forever MINE! Huahaha. Just kidd. They're belong to God. Saya Cuma minjam nama haha.

Balasan review:

Wkwkwk (?) aduh ada yg ngerti Yuu bgt blg Yuu banyak pikiran haha. Yuu emang lg banyak pikiran makanya pengaruh ke keterlambatan Yuu nerusin ff. Pertanyaan knp Changmin ngmng di dlm hati akan dijelaskan di chappie ini ya hehe. Makasih buat semua readers yang ngedukung Yuu buat lanjutin ff ini :)

.

.

CHAPTER 6

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

"_Aku butuh bantuanmu.." kata seorang yeoja yang menghampiri seorang namja di kantin kampus tersebut. Namja itu hanya menatap malas yeoja yang menghampirinya tanpa berniat untuk menanggapinya._

"_Ya! Nichkhun aku bicara denganmu!" pekik yeoja itu cukup kencang pada namja yang dipanggilnya Nichkhun tersebut._

"_Ck. Apa maumu Victoria Song?" kata namja itu sedikit kesal pada yeoja yang ternyata adalah Victoria itu._

"_Terus dekati Kyuhyun. Jangan pernah lepaskan dia bagaimana pun caranya." Kata Victoria mengungkapkan idenya. Nichkhun hanya menatap malas Victoria lalu kembali menyesap lemon tea-nya tanpa menjawab Victoria._

"_Ya! Nichkhun!" kembali Victoria memekik kesal pada Nichkhun yang tidak menanggapinya –lagi-._

"_Tidak. Aku akan mendekatinya secara sportif, jangan samakan aku denganmu." Kata Nichkhun dingin dan dengan nada yang sangat datar. Kesan cool memang tidak pernah lepas dari seorang Nichkhun._

"_Ayolah.. Kau pasti tidak ingin Kyuhyun bersama Changmin bukan? Kau hanya perlu menahannya, Khun. Jangan lepaskan dia." Ujar Victoria masih saja berusaha membujuk Nichkhun._

"_Haahh.. Kuberitau sekali lagi, Victoria Song. Aku bukanlah kau yang mendapatkan seseorang yang kau cintai dengan cara kotor. Aku tidak akan memaksakan perasaan Kyuhyun padaku, tidak seperti kau pada Changmin. Pergi dari hadapanku sekarang." Nichkhun menghela nafasnya sejenak lalu menolak permintaan Victoria dengan 'sedikit' kasar._

"_Tch.. Kau akan menyesal, Khun.." kata Victoria seraya berdecih kesal pada Nichkhun lalu beranjak meninggalkan kantin tersebut._

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

Changmin menyamankan dirinya dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa, menengadahkan kepala menghadap langit-langit seraya memejamkan matanya. Changmin mengulurkan tangannya untuk ia letakkan di dada kirinya, mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdenyut cepat kala ia mengingat bagaimana ia memeluk Kyuhyun saat itu.

Changmin kembali memutar memori otaknya pada saat ia melihat Kyuhyun dan Nichkhun yang tengah berciuman. Kemabli jantungnya berdetak cepat, namun bukanlah detakan yang menyenangkan seperti saat ia memeluk Kyuhyun.

'_Aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya, Kyu..'_ batin Changmin menyesal.

'_Saat kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain barulah aku menyadari perasaan ini..'_ lanjut Changmin dalam hati masih dengan mata terpejam.

'_Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae Cho Kyuhyun..'_ lanjutnya lagi seraya membuka matanya perlahan menatap kosong langit-langit rumahnya.

Seandainya Changmin menyadarinya sejak dulu, menyadari perasaannya sebelum Kyuhyun mengenal Nichkhun, mungkin semuanya tidak akan menjadi serumit ini.

Changmin memang sudah berakhir dengan Victoria, ia memang sudha _free_. Namun saat ini Kyuhyun tengah menjalin hubungan dengan Nichkhun, tidak mungkin ia akan menghancurkan hubungan mereka bukan?

'_Mengapa harus seperti ini?'_ batin Changmin sedih.

.

.

Kyuhyun dengan mantap melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja Nichkhun, ia harus meminta maaf padanya. Bukan maksud Kyuhyun untuk mendiamkannya, hanya saja ia sedikit kesal dengan Nichkhun yang seenaknya mengambil ciumannya.

"Nichkhun.." panggil Kyuhyun hati-hati pada Nichkhun yang sedang mendengar lagu lewat _iPod_-nya.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang menghampirinya dan menyapanya pun Nichkhun segera melepaskan _headset_ di telinga seraya tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"_Wae_, BabyKyu?" kata Nichkhun membalas sapaan Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis padanya. Sangat berbeda jika Nichkhun berhadapan dengan Victoria.

"Emm.. Aku.. _Mianhae_ aku menjauhimu beberapa hari ini.." kata Kyuhyun seraya mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah.

"_Gweanchana_, kau tidak perlu minta maaf, itu salahku yang seenaknya menciummu. _Mian ne_?" kata Nichkhun yang malah balik meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun.

"_Ani_.. Aku kekasihmu, seharusnya aku tidak seperti itu.. Seharusnya aku.." ujar Kyuhyun terputus seraya menundukkan kepalanya dan memelankan suaranya.

"Sssshh... Aku yang bersalah, Kyu. Seharusnya aku tau kau belum siap, seharusnya aku tau kau belum mencintaiku." Sanggah Nichkhun sambil menempatkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulut Kyuhyun untuk membuatnya berhenti bicara.

"_Gomawo_, Khun.." kata Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum manis pada Nichkhun yang pengertian. Tidak pernah Kyuhyun bayangkan jika Nichkhun adalah orang yang sangat baik hati dan pengertian. Seandainya saja hatinya bisa terbuka untuk Nichkhun, ia pasti akan bahagia menjalani hubungan dengan Nichkhun.

"_Ne, cheonma_, Kyunnie.." balas Nichkhun tulus dan menatap Kyuhyun sayang.

'_Kau mencintainya, Kyu? Kau bahagia dengannya?'_ batin Changmin yang sedari melihat Kyuhyun dan Nichkhun dengan tatapan sendu.

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

"Maaf, boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian?" tanya Changmin pada Nichkhun dan Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di salah satu meja kantin yang kosong sambil mambawa nampan berisi makanan.

Kyuhyun menatap Nichkhun seperti meminta izin padanya. Changmin hanya diam menunggu jawaban, hingga ia melihat Nichkhun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Silakan.." kata Nichkhun mempersilakan Changmin duduk.

Changmin mengulas senyum tipisnya pada Nichkhun dan Kyuhyun lalu mengambil tempat duduk di depan Nichkhun dan Kyuhyun yang duduk bersebelahan. Walaupun sakit, namun inilah satu-satunya cara agar Changmin dapat tetap berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun.

Makan siang di kantin itu terasa sepi, suasana hening menyelimuti mereka bertiga. Terkadang Changmin mencuri pandang ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun yang terkadang mencuri pandang ke arah Changmin. Nichkhun menyadarinya, namun ia memilih untuk mendiamkan mereka. Lagipula, apa yang bisa dilakukan Nichkhun?

"Aku selesai." Kata Nichkhun yang buru-buru menyelesaikan makan siangnya karena tidak nyaman melihat Changmin dan Kyuhyun bertemu pandang dan tidak ada yang mau melepas pandangan tersebut.

"Khun.. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut karena tersadar dari lamunannya memandangi Changmin.

"Kembali ke kelas." Jawab Nichkhun singkat tanpa membalas tatapan Kyuhyun berusaha menahan rasa emosi dan juga cemburunya.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap kepergian Nichkhun dengan sendu, lalu melanjutkan makan siangnya dengan sedikit tidak bersemangat.

"Kau dan Nichkhun sudah berapa lama menjalin hubungan, Kyu?" tanya Changmin memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi mereka ciptakan.

"Hampir 2 minggu, _wae_?" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"_Ani_.. Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian.." kata Changmin dengan memaksakan senyuman di wajahnya. Senyuman penuh luka pastinya.

"Hmm.." kata Kyuhyun seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Apa yang kini Kyuhyun dan Changmin rasakan sama, mereka saling mencintai namun tidak saling memiliki.

Ingin sekali rasanya Changmin mengatakan '_saranghae_' saat ini juga, namun ia sadar bahwa ia akan merusak hubungan Kyuhyun dengan Nichkhun.

'_Sebentar lagi waktunya sampai, Min.. Bersabarlah..' _kata Kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

.

"Nichkhun.." panggil Kyuhyun pada Nichkhun yang sedari tadi duduk beralaskan rumput di taman belakang kampus ini.

"_Wae_?" jawab Nichkhun singkat menanggapi Kyuhyun.

"Kau marah?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebelah Nichkhun, menatapnya berharap Nichkhun memberikan jawaban.

"Tidak.." kata Nichkhun sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya, namun ia tidak membalas tatapan dari Kyuhyun. Nichkhun hanya menatap hamparan rumput dengan pandangan kosong.

"Lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi berusaha mencari jawaban dari Nichkhun.

"Entahlah.. Namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiranku, dan itu sangat membuatku tidak nyaman. Sangat mengganggu pikiranku." Jawab Nichkhun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, Khun.." ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengulas senyum tipisnya, berharap Nichkhun mau memberikan penjelasan yang dapat ia mengerti.

Nichkhun terdiam sejenak, ia ragu. Haruskah ia memberitahunya pada Kyuhyun? Resiko terbesarnya, ia akan kehilangan Kyuhyun. Tidak, Nichkhun tidak ingin itu semua terjadi. Namun jika ia bertindak seperti itu, bukankah ia sama saja dengan Victoria?

"Sepertinya Changmin juga menyukaimu, Kyu.." kata Nichkhun pada akhirnya yang malah membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terperanjat mendengarnya.

"Ba.. Bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit terbata. Kyuhyun sudah tau bahwa Changmin juga mencintainya, ia mengatakannya saat ia mabuk di malam itu. Namun tidak ada yang mengetahui hal itu selain dirinya sendiri.

"Sedari tadi saat makan siang di kantin ia selalu mencuri pandang ke arahmu, Kyu. Begitu juga dengan kau. Saat pandangan kalian bertemu, bahkan salah satu dari kalian tidak ada yang ingin memutuskan kontak mata itu. Kau tau? Aku merasa seperti jurang yang memisahkan kau dengan Changmin.." jelas Nichkhun panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun hanya dapat terdiam mencerna setiap kata yang dilontarkan _namja_ yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu. Sebersit perasaan bersalah mulai menjalari hatinya. Nichkhun _namja_ yang begitu sempurna, terlebih lagi Nichkhun mencintainya. Namun tetap saja Kyuhyun tidak bisa membalas perasaan Nichkhun.

'_Apakah aku orang yang jahat, Khun?'_ batin Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.

"Kalian saling mencintai, namun aku yang membuat kalian tidak dapat bersatu. Katakan, Kyu.. Apakah aku harus melepasmu?" lanjut Nichkhun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke mata indah Kyuhyun.

"Jawab.." lanjut Nichkhun lagi.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya dapat terdiam. Tidak tau apa yang harus ia jawab. Sejujurnya ia sangat ingin berpisah dengan Nichkhun dan menjalin hubungan dengan Changmin, namun ia juga tidak bisa egois. Apalagi Kyuhyun sangat mengerti bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang yang tidak mencintaimu. Hal itu membuatnya ragu.

"Aku.. Aku tidak tau, Khun.." jawab Kyuhyun seraya menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap mata Nichkhun.

Nichkhun hanya dapat menghela nafasnya, berusaha menghilangkan sesak di dadanya. Haruskah ia melepaskan Kyuhyun pada Changmin?

.

.

'_**Hari ini aku makan siang bersama Nichkhun dan Changmin di kantin, saat makan siang berlangsung aku tidak bisa untuk tidak mencuri pandang ke arah Changmin. Entah mengapa aku tidak bisa melenyapkan Changmin dari hatiku. Nichkhun namja yang begitu sempurna, ia bahkan sangat peka dengan keadaan, ia mengetahui bahwa Changmin juga mencintaiku. Namun saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulutnya, entah mengapa aku menjadi merasa sangat bersalah padanya. 'Apakah aku harus melepasmu?' pertanyaan yang sangat simple namun menyisakan bekas di hatiku. Apakah aku yeoja yang jahat karena menyakiti hati dua orang namja sekaligus? Apakah aku memberi harapan palsu pada Nichkhun? Rasanya ingin sekali aku menjawabnya bahwa aku ingin berpisah dengannya. Aku mencintai Changmin, bukan Nichkhun. Namun aku juga tidak bisa egois, lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?'**_

Kyuhyun menutup buku diary-nya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Ia ingin segera pulang ke rumah dan menenangkan dirinya. Akhir-akhir ini ada saja hal yang membuatnya _stress_. Sampai kapan hal yang tidak diharapkan ini akan berlanjut?

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

"Changmin aku mohon ikut aku sebentar saja." Kata Victoria sambil terus menarik lengan Changmin untuk memaksanya ikut dengannya.

"Lepaskan, Vict." Kata Changmin datar berusaha melepaskan tangan Victoria pada tangannya.

"_Ani_. Kau harus ikut denganku, Min. Kita peru bicara!" kata Victoria masih memaksa Changmin.

Changmin hanya dapat menghela nafasnya sejenak, tidak ada gunanya menolak keinginan Victoria saat ini. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat malas untuk mengikuti Victoria.

"Baiklah. Tapi hanya sebentar." Kata Changmin pada akhirnya namun masih dengan nada tidak suka.

"_Ne_.. Tapi tidak disini, Min. Kita ke tempat lain. _Kajja_." Ujar Victoria seraya tersenyum sumringah karena pada akhirnya Changmin mau mengikutinya. Senyuman yang sebenarnya lebih pantas dikatakan seringaian iblis..

.

.

"Cepat katakan yang ingin kau katakan." Kata Changmin dingin dan menatap Victoria tajam.

"Sabarlah dulu, Min. Setidaknya kita bisa memesan sesuatu dulu di Cafe ini." jawab Victoria sok tenang.

"Tidak perlu. Cepat katakan yang ingin kau bicarakan!" kata Changmin lagi mendesak Victoria untuk segera bicara. Sungguh Changmin merasa tidak nyaman berada di dekatnya, apalagi hanya berdua.

"Aku mohon, Min.. Setidaknya kita memesan minuman dulu." Tidak peduli dengan omelan Changmin, Victoria malah memanggil palayan dan memesan dua gelas minuman padanya.

"Bisakah kita memulainya dari awal lagi, Min? Sebagai sepasang kekasih? Maaf waktu itu aku tersulut emosi, aku tidak bermaksud untuk memutuskan hubungan kita.." kata Victoria setelah memesa minuman pada sang pelayan.

Changmim menatap _yeoja_ yang dihadapannya itu jengah. Setelah memutuskannya begitu saja lalu ia memintanya untuk kembali? Yang benar saja!

"Untuk apa kau memintaku untuk kembali? Aku tidak mau." Jawab Changmin ketus dan menatap Victoria sinis.

"Tidakkah kau memberiku kesempatan, Min? Aku mohon, aku benar-benar menyesal." Ujar Victoria sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak." Jawab Changmin dingin masih menatap Victoria sinis.

Mati-matian Victoria menahan air matanya yang hampir lolos itu, ia sangat menyesal. Pada akhirnya ia kehilangan Changmin, ia masih sangat mencintai Changmin. Sungguh ia tidak rela jika Changmin bersama orang lain, termasuk Kyuhyun sekali pun.

"A.. Aku ke toilet dulu.' Kata Victoria pergi meninggalkan Changmin dengan alasan menuju toilet.

Dalam perjalanan ia mencari pelayan yang akan membawakan pesanannya, lalu sedikit menarik pelayan itu untuk mendekat padanya.

"Aku hanya ingin menambahkan 'ini' ke minumannya. Kau harus memberinya minuman yang ini. ingat itu." kata Victoria berbisik seraya memasukkan sebotol kecil serbuk putih ke dalam minuman Changmin.

Changmin yang memang duduk membelakangi Victoria dan pelayan itu pun tidak mengetahuinya. Sementara pelayan itu hanya mengangguk lalu memberikan minuman yang telah dicampurkan serbuk putih oleh Victoria pada Changmin.

Setelah melihat Changmin menegak minumannya habis, Victoria memberikan tip besar pada pelayan itu seraya menyeringai mendekati Changmin.

"Ugh... Pusing sekali.." gumam Changmin tidak lama setelah ia menegak habis minuman yang dipesan Victoria tadi.

"Kau kenapa, Min?" tanya Victoria pura-pura tidak tau ketika menghampiri Changmin.

Changmin tidak menjawab, ia terus menahan rasa pusing yang amat sangat di kepalanya. Semuanya seakan berputar-putar di penglihatan Changmin hingga akhirnya suasana yang amat tenang menghampirinya dan membuatnya tertidur.

Victoria kembali menyeringai setan dan meminta bantuan pelayan tadi untuk memasukkan Changmin ke mobilnya.

.

.

Dan pada akhrinya sampailah mereka di salah satu hotel terdekat yang memang sudah di-_booking_ Victoria. Ia meminta bantuan _Bellboy_ untuk mempaah Changmin memasuki kamar yang telah ia pesan sebelumnya.

Seringaian tersebut makin terlihat jelas kala Victoria melihat Changmin yang masih terlelap. Perlahan ia menlucuti kemeja Changmin hingga membuatnya topless. Menyiapkan kamera untuk mengambil beberapa pose seakan-akan ia baru saja 'ditiduri' oleh Changmin.

'_Kau akan menyesal karena merebut Changmin dariku, Kyu..'_ batin Victoria.

'_Kira-kira apa ekspresimu jika aku menunjukkan foto-foto ini padamu?'_ lanjutnya lagi dalam hati.

Victoria menatap Changmin yang masih tertidur pulas diatas ranjang hotel kamar. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Changmin dan memeluknya protektif.

"Hanya aku yang boleh memilikimu, Min.. Tidak dengan Kyuhyun, tidak dengan yang lain. Kau milikku.." gumam Victoria menatap wajah Changmin yang masih terlelap itu.

.

.

**TBC**

**Huahahaha. Sumpah apa banget ini TBC-nya kayak sinetron banget -_- huaaa ~ tadinya Yuu mau buat mereka NC-an *skip tapi*. Cuma Yuu gak rela sendiri makanya Yuu ganti deh huahaha. Dan hasilnya malah jadi sinetron begini zzzzz.**

**Nichkhun gak Yuu jadikan jahat sesuai permintaan readers haha. Dan kalian benar! Yang liat ChangKyu pelukan itu Victoria huahahaha. Sabar ya bagi yang nunggu Changmin nembak Kyuhyun kekeke ~ Yuu masih mau nistain mereka *digaplak CKS* hehehe.**

**Yasudah segini aja. Makasih semuanyaaa :******

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: My (Boy)Friend

Author: Yuuka Shim

Rate:T

Main Cast: ChangKyu, slight ChangToria, KhunKyu

Genre: Romance, Friendship

**WARNING!** Typo(s), Genderswitch for Kyu! alur aneh dan kecepetan, cerita pasaran, **OOC!**

Disclaimer: Kyuhyun and Victoria are yours but Changmin forever MINE! Huahaha. Just kidd. They're belong to God. Saya Cuma minjam nama haha.

Balasan review:

Huaaa ~ jangan omelin Yuu /.\ Yuu juga gak rela kok ChangToria NC-an hehe. Mian readers XD. Bagia yg berharap Kyu gak percaya hmmm. Sedikit (?) dikabulkan. Untuk lbh jelasnya ada di chap ini. terus yg minta jgn nistain ChangKyu terlalu lama... semoga yah XD hehe yauda segini aja dari Yuu

.

.

CHAPTER 7

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-O.o.**

Changmin melangkahkan kakinya gontai menuju ruang kelasnya. Entah mengapa saat ia baru terjaga dari tidurnya ia merasa sakit yang amat sangat di bagian kepalanya. Bahkan seingatnya kemarin ia belum pulang ke rumah. Namun mengapa ia bisa berada di kamarnya? Ah.. Ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu semua.

"_Annyeong_, Kyuhyunnie.." sapa Changmin pada Kyuhyun ketika ia baru menginjakkan kaki di kelasnya.

"_Annyeong_, Min." Kata Kyuhyun membalas sapaan Changmin.

"Jam berapa kelas dimulai?" tanya Changmin seraya mengucek matanya yang terasa masih mengantuk dan butuh diistirahatkan.

"Jam 10, setengah jam lagi dimulai, _wae_?" jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Ah.. Kurasa setengah jam cukup untuk tidur.." kata Changmin tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan langsung menidurkan kepalanya di meja.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Padahal kemarin mereka pulang tidak terlalu larut, namun Changmin masih terlihat sangat mengantuk.

'_Pasti ia bergadang bermain game. Dasar maniak..'_ batin Kyuhyun tidak sadar diri. Padahal jika dibandingkan dengannya, Kyuhyun-lah yang lebih pantas dikatakan maniak _game_. Walaupun ia seorang _yeoja_,namun tetap tidak mempengaruhi kecintaannya pada _game_.

"Kau melamunkan apa?" tanya Nichkhun yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Kyuhyun sambil menempelkan botol minuman dingin pada pipi kanan Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku, Khun!" cibir Kyuhyun yang terkejut dengan panggilan Nichkhun, atau lebih tepatnya karena dinginnya hawa botol minum yang tadi ditempelkan Nichkhun ke pipi Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha. Aku hanya bercanda, Kyu. Ini untukmu." Kata Nichkhun seraya tertawa cukup renyah dan memberikan botol minuman dingin tadi pada Kyuhyun.

"_Gomawo_.." kata Kyuhyun berterima kasih dan mengambil botol minuman itu dari tangan Nichkhun.

"Ada apa dengan Changmin?" tanya Nichkhun menunjuk Changmin dengan dagunya.

"Ia mungkin kelelahan karena bermain _game_. Entahlah aku juga tidak tau." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum melihat wajah polos Changmin ketika tertidur.

Wajah Changmin saat tertidur memang sangat menggemaskan, seperti bayi polos yang tidak memiliki dosa. Sesaat mungkin terlihat seperti seorang malaikat. Namun jika Changmin sedang tidak tidur, sifatnya malah menunjukkan bahwa dirinya merupakan titisan iblis. Atau mungkin rajanya?

"Ia tertidur sudah seperti orang mati.." kata Nichkhun sedikit tidak berperasaan. Namun apa yang dikatakannya memang benar, Changmin tertidur seperti orang yang tidak bernyawa karena terlalu lelap.

"Sudahlah.. Sebentar lagi kelas dimulai, biarkan saja Changmin tidur. Lagipula otaknya tidak dapat diragukan.." kata Kyuhyun kemudian.

.

.

Kelas sudah berakhir dan kini Kyuhyun tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor kampus menuju ke lokernya. Berniat mengambil buku diary-nya untuk ia bawa ke taman belakang kampus. Namun sebelum Kyuhyun mengambil diary-nya, ia melihat sebuah amplop putih di atas barang-barang di lokernya.

Karena penasaran, Kyuhyuh pun mengambil amplop putih itu dan melihat isinya. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya sempurna, mulutnya sedikit menganga ketika melihat isi dari amplop putih itu. Di dalamnya terdapat beberapa foto Changmin dan Victoria sedang dalam posisi seperti selesai melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak.

**Puk.**

Bahu Kyuhyun ditepuk dan ia melihat Nichkhun di belakangnya, saat itu air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Nichkhun cukup terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang hampir menangis.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, tidak berniat berkata apapun. Kyuhyun haya menatap beberapa lembar foto yang dipegangnya. Melihat itu, Nichkhun mengambil foto-foto itu dari tangan Kyuhyun untuk melihatnya.

"Tch.. Foto ini yang membuatmu seperti ini?" tanya Nichkhun sinis, namun masih dibalas keterdiaman oleh Kyuhyun.

"Sejak kapan seorang Cho Kyuhyun menjadi orang yang bodoh?" lanjut Nichkhun lagi dengan nada meremehkan. Matanya menatap tajam Kyuhyun namun sebenarnya menyiratkan kesedihan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang pada akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

"Kau sudah mengenal Changmin cukup lama. Seharusnya kau tau apa maksudku." Jawab Nichkhun masih dengan nada sinisnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat, apa yang dikatakan Nichkhun benar. Ia sudah mengenal Changmin sangat lama, dan ia tau Changmin bukanlah orang yang mau melakukan hal 'itu' tanpa ikatan pernikahan.

"Lebih baik kau bicarakan ini pada Changmin." Kata Nichkhun lagi ketika melihat Kyuhyun hanya terdiam.

Nichkhun segera beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun di sana dengan sedikit berlari. Sakit, sesungguhnya hatinya sakit ketika ia malah membantu hubungan Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Namun ia juga tidak bisa egois, Kyuhyun tidak mencintainya lalu apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

'_Mungkin aku memang orang paling bodoh di dunia..'_ batin Nichkhun miris.

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-O.o.**

"Changmin-ah, bisa kita bicara?" panggil Kyuhyun pada Changmin yang terlihat sedang menikmati makan siangnya di kantin.

"Ah.. Kyu.. _Ne_, bicaralah.." kata Changmin menanggapi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melihat keadaan sekitar sesaat dengan menolehkan pandangannya ke kiri dan ke kanan sebelum benar-benar mengajak Changmin bicara.

"Tidak disini, Min. Ikut aku." Kata Kyuhyun menarik tangan Changmin pergi ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

Kyuhyun membawa Changmin menuju taman belakang kampus yang sepi. Tempat yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat cocok untuk membicarakan hal yang sedikit membutuhkan _privacy_.

"Kau tau ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan amplop berisi foto pada Changmin.

Changmin seketika membulatkan matanya sempurna ketika melihat foto-foto itu, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Sangat terkejut ketika melihat foto dirinya yang _topless_ sedang dipeluk mesra oleh Victoria, seperti sehabis melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak.

"Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu dengannya, Kyu.. Percayalah.." kata Changmin sedikit panik dan menatap Kyuhyun sedikit takut.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi menyelidik.

"Sungguh, Kyu.. Aku memang sempat bertemu dengan Victoria.. Dia mengajakku untuk berbicara di Cafe.. Lalu... Lalu.. ARGHH! KUBUNUH KAU _YEOJA_ SIALAN!" kata Changmin dengan rutukan pada Victoria di akhir kalimatnya.

"_Arraseo_, aku percaya.." kata Kyuhyun ketika melihat Changmin yang merasa kesal dengan Victoria.

Seharusnya ia tidak perlu menanyakan hal ini pada Changmin, ia tau, bahkan sudah sangat mengetahui sifat Changmin. Lagi pula.. Jika memang benar itu yang dilakukan Changmin, apa hubungannya dengannya?

'_Aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu, Min..'_ batin Kyuhyun melihat Changmin yang semakin kesal sambil merobek-robek foto-foto tersebut.

"Kyu, aku mohon jangan percaya dengan semua itu.. Aku yakin aku hanya ditipu. Aku mohon kau percaya, Kyu.." ujar Changmin lagi setelah semua foto itu ia robek hingga tidak berbentuk.

"_Ne_, aku percaya padamu." Jawab Kyuhyun namun dengan nada dan mimik wajah terlihat sedih. Bagaimanapun juga perasaan mengganjal itu masih tersisa di hati Kyuhyun dan tidak dapat dihilangkan begitu saja.

Changmin yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Kyuhyun pun mengambil Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya, mendekapnya seraya menghirup aroma wangi rambut Kyuhyun.

"Katakan itu dengan tersenyum, Kyu.. Jangan membohongiku, bukankah kita.." kata Changmin terputus dalam pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

"...teman.." lanjutnya lagi ragu.

Changmin berusaha menahan sedikit denyutan menyakitkan di hatinya ketika menyebut Kyuhyun sebagai temannya. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan status sebagai teman. Namun, apakah perasaannya pada Kyuhyun masih dapat disebut sebagai perasaan seorang 'teman'? Tentu tidak.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Changmin, Kyuhyun pun merasakan hal yang sama ketika kata 'teman' keluar dari mulut Changmin. Perasaannya sama seperti Changmin, ia mencintai Changmin. Bahkan sangat mencintai _namja_ yang sedang memeluknya kini. Mereka saling mencintai, namun masih belum bisa menyatukan cinta mereka.

"Hmm.." kata Kyuhyun bergumam seraya menganggukkan kepalanya dalam dekapan Changmin. Setelahnya ia malah memperat pelukannya pada Changmin dan dibalas Changmin dengan pelukan erat pula.

"Lagi pula aku tidak berhak tau, Minnie.. Aku hanya temanmu.." kata Kyuhyun sedikit menahan isak tangisnya yang hampir saja keluar.

"Aku pergi dulu.." lanjut Kyuhyun lagi seraya melepaskan pelukannya dengan Changmin lalu beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu dengan ekspresi yang tidak jelas.

Changmin masih diam menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang terasa semakin menjauh, ia sedang 'bertarung' dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Memastikan apa yang terbaik yang harus ia lakukan saat ini.

'_Sekarang atau tidak selamanya.'_ Batin Changmin yakin.

"KYU! _SARANGHAE_!" pekik Changmin yang seketika membuat Kyuhyun terdiam di tempat.

"_Saranghae_, Cho Kyuhyun.." ulang Changmin ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak meresponnya, atau mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan sedang memproses pernyataan Changmin barusan.

"Changmin kau.." ujar Kyuhyun tidak percaya, terkejut karena Changmin mengatakannya sekarang.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh, Kyu.. Aku mencintaimu." kata Changmin mendekat pada Kyuhyun yang tadi memunggunginya.

**Brukk!**

Kyuhyun segera menghamburkan diri begitu saja ke dalam pelukan Changmin. Yang ia rasakan saat ini hanyalah perasaan bahagia yang amat sangat ketika pada akhirnya orang kau cintai membalas perasaanmu. Mungkin diantara semua kosa kata yang terdapat di dunia, tidak ada satu pun kata yang dapat benar-benar mendeskripsikan perasaan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Kenapa tidak dari dulu, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai berurai air mata.

Walau Changmin menyatakan perasaannya dengan cara yang –sangat- tidak romantis, namun yang terpenting bagi Kyuhyun adalah perasaannya selama ini terbalaskan. Usahanya menunggu selama bertahun-tahun dan kesedihan yang ia dapatkan seolah semuanya terbayar lunas dengan pernyataan Changmin hari ini.

"Maaf, Kyu.. Aku tidak menyadarinya. Lagipula kau sudah memiliki Nichkhun. Aku.. Hanya menjadi benalu untuk kalian.." ujar Changmin lirih.

"Aku tau mencintaimu adalah hal yang salah. Sudah jelas kau memiliki _namjachingu,_ namun aku masih tetap tidak bisa untuk tidak mencintaimu, Kyu.. Aku sadar aku bodoh karena mencintai _yeoja_ yang telah memiliki kekasih, namun..." kata Changmin lagi menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun masih terdiam menunggu Changmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tidak berniat untuk menyanggah perkataan Changmin. Kyuhyun maish ingin mendengarkan Changmin berbicara.

Changmin menghela nafasnya sejenak seraya memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum meneruskan kalimatnya. Berusaha menenangkan gemuruh di dadanya.

"Jika mencintaimu merupakan hal bodoh, aku akan memilih untuk menjadi orang bodoh agar dapat mencintaimu.." lanjut Changmin yang membuat tangis Kyuhyun semakin menjadi-jadi.

"_Saranghae_, Min.. _Jeongmal saranghae_.." kata Kyuhyun dengan isakan tangis yang semakin menjadi seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Changmin.

Kyuhyun tau, membalas pernyataan Changmin sekarang sesungguhnya bukanlah hal yang tepat mengingat ia masih menyandang status sebagai kekasih dari Nichkhun. Namun bolehkah ia menyanggahnya untuk sekali saja? Bolehkah ia egois untuk kali ini saja?

Kyuhyun ingin bahagia dengan Changmin walau hanya sebentar saja, walau ia tau setelah ini semuanya akan semakin bertambah rumit.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang saling mencintai, Nichkhun yang mencintai Kyuhyun, dan Victoria yang mencintai Changmin.

Kapan hal ini terselesaikan?

.

.

'_**Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku benar-benar merasakan suatu kebahagiaan. Tepat hari ini, hari dimana Changmin mengakui perasaannya padaku. Tepat hari ini ia mengucapkan kata cinta padaku dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya, bukan dalam keadaan mabuk layaknya waktu itu. Pada akhirnya aku benar-benar merasakan perasaan bahagia yang amat sangat. Walaupun aku tau ini hal yang salah, menjawab perkataan cinta dari Changmin sementara aku masih berpredikat sebagai kekasih orang lain. Namun untuk kali ini saja, aku ingin egois. Aku ingin dicintai oleh orang yang kucintai. Pada akhirnya hal yang kutunggu telah tiba, haruskah aku melepaskannya? Bolehkah aku egois, untuk kali ini saja?'**_

Kyuhyun menutup buku diary-nya dan beranjak ke tempat tidurnya. Hari ini hari yang sangat melelahkan namun menyenangkan bagi Kyuhyun. Rasanya ia masih ingin mengulang kejadian tadi siang dan terus mendengar perkataan cinta dari mulut Changmin kepadanya.

Selama ini Kyuhyun terlalu banyak mengalah, terlalu banyak mendapatkan hal yang tidak ia inginkan, terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata. Bisakah untuk kali ini ia mendapatkan hal yang ia inginkan? Tidak kembali menjatuhkan air mata seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Nichkhun besok? Dan bagaimana hubungannya dengan Changmin sekarang?

**Tuk.**

Ketika Kyuhyun sedang sibuk bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri, tiba-tiba ia mendengar jendela kamarnya berbunyi seperti dilempar sebuah benda kecil.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya heran ketika mendengar suara itu dari jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua tersebut. Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih untuk melihat siapa yang melempari jendela kamarnya dengan benda kecil itu.

**Tuk.**

Suara itu terdengar lagi, dan kini Kyuhyun melihat sebuah batu kecil mengenai jendela kamarnya. Karena semakin penasaran, Kyuhyun pun membuka jendela kamarnya untuk melihat siapa pelaku pelemparan batu kecil tersebut.

**Tuk.**

Namun sialnya ketika Kyuhyun membuka jendela, batu itu malah terlempar kembali dan tepat mengenai dahi Kyuhyun.

"Aww.." Kyuhyun sedikit meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sedikit sakit itu. Baru saja ia ingin merutuki orang yang telah melempar dahinya dengan batu kecil, namun ia malah dikejutkan dengan sosok Changmin yang sedang tersenyum tidak bersalah di bawah sana.

"Changmin? Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dan seketika melupakan rasa sakit di dahinya itu.

"Hehehe. Maaf Kyu jika aku mengganggumu. Aku hanya rindu padamu.." jawab Changmin sedikit tertawa malu seraya menggaruk puncak kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Changmin yang menurutnya selalu menggemaskan itu, walaupun ia sudah menyandang status sebagai mahasiswa, namun tetap saja wajah Changmin lebih terlihat seperti anak yang baru menjadi siswa SMA.

"Nah.. Kau sudah melihatku, sekarang pulanglah.." kata Kyuhyun tanpa niat mengusir Changmin.

Sebenarnya jika hari belum malam, Kyuhyun sangat ingin menemui Changmin di bawah sana. Namun mengingat waktu yang sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 11 malam, Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya itu. Bisa-bisa ia dapat keluar rumah namun tidak dapat masuk ke rumahnya kembali.

"Kau jahat sekali, Kyu.. Aku baru datang dan kau mengusirku?" kata Changmin sedikit mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya imut.

"Bukannya mengusirmu, Min.. Hanya saja ini sudah malam. Aku pasti tidak diizinkan untuk menemuimu di bawah sana." Jawab Kyuhyun berusaha memberikan penjelasan agar tidak membuat Changmin tersinggung.

"Aku tau!" kata Changmin semakin mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya.

Changmin beranjak ke belakang rumah Kyuhyun untuk mengambil sesuatu. Kyuhyun yang penasaran pun hanya dapat menunggu Changmin.

"Dengan ini aku bisa menemuimu!" kata Changmin seraya membawa benda yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

"Ya, Min! Apa kau gila? Jika kau ketahuan pasti kau akan dimarahi _appa-umma_ ku!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesal namun tetap tidak bisa menahan senyumannya ketika melihat Changmin yang tetap gigih ingin menemui Kyuhyun dengan tangga yang tadi dicarinya.

**Hup!**

Dalam sekejap Changmin sudah berada di beranda kamar Kyuhyun dan berdiri tepat di depan Kyuhyun seraya menatapnya lembut.

"Salahmu yang membuatku seperti ini.." kata Changmin memelankan suaranya dan memeluk Kyuhyun sayang.

"Kau bodoh, Min.." balas Kyuhyun seraya menerima pelukan hangat Changmin.

Sementara itu Changmin semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Kyuhyun seraya menghirup wangi rambut Kyuhyun dan mengelusnya sayang. Mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun sebelum membalas perkataannya.

"Sudah kukatakan jika dengan menjadi orang bodoh dapat mencintaimu, aku akan memilih untuk menjadi orang bodoh.." ujar Changmin lalu mendaratkan bibirnya pada kening Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, apa yang harus kukatakan pada Nichkhun nanti, Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sedih. Raut wajahnya juga terlihat berubah, jelas sekali ia terlihat khawatir dengan perasaan Nichkhun.

"Kita akan menghadapinya bersama, Kyu.."

"Percayalah padaku.."

.

.

**TBC**

**Huwaaaaa akhirnya kembali TBC setelah lama gak update nih ff wkwkwk. Mian ne? Soalnya Yuu lagi terjangkit penyakit malas berkepanjangan sehingga lama bgt update ff ini hehe. Mian juga kalo ceritanya semakin membingungkan atau membosankan hahaha. Yuu lagi stress buat tahun2 ini soalnya udah kelas 3 SMK -_- *gak ada yang tanya* #abaikan. Nah nah nah.. Yuu lupa mau ngomong apa lagi setelah sekian lama gk update ff ini WAKAKAK.**

**Yasudah sementara hanya ini yang dapat Yuu katakan. Pusing nih ide ngadet2 buat ngetik ff *curhat* huahahaha.**

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!**


	8. Chapter 8

Title: My (Boy)Friend

Author: Yuuka Shim

Rate:T

Main Cast: ChangKyu, slight KhunToria, ChangToria, KhunKyu

Genre: Romance, Friendship

**WARNING!** Typo(s), Genderswitch for Kyu! alur aneh dan kecepetan, cerita pasaran, **OOC!**

Disclaimer: Kyuhyun and Victoria are yours but Changmin forever MINE! Huahaha. Just kidd. They're belong to God. Saya Cuma minjam nama haha.

Balasan review:

Wkwkwk makasih ya buat all reviewers yang udah ngedukung Yuu baik buat Yuu sendiri atau pun untuk ff ini huaaa Yuu jadi terhura (?) jangan khawatir, pasti Yuu gak bakal menelantarkan ff ini kok walau update-nya laammmaaaa bgt wkwkwk. Yang nunggu lanjutannya, nih Yuu udah lanjutin lagi. tapi kali ini udah end ya hehe, maaf kalau end nya kecepetan. Yuu gak mau ceritanya jadi belibet. Wkwkwk. Mian ne? XD oke sampai disini saja ya..

.

.

CHAPTER 8 –END-

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

"Jadi, bagaimana hubungan kita sekarang, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih berada di pelukan Changmin.

Changmin terdiam sesaat, _speechless_. Tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Pasalnya hingga sekarang, Kyuhyun dan Nichkhun masih memiliki hubungan, walaupun sebenarnya Changmin dan Kyuhyun saling mencintai.

"Aku.. Tidak tau.." kata Changmin menjawab Kyuhyun seraya melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Kepalanya ia tundukkan karena tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Tenanglah, Min.. Tinggal seminggu lagi, aku akan berakhir dengan Nichkhun. Sesuai dengan perjanjian kami.." kata Kyuhyun berusaha menghibur Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum tipis menanggapi Kyuhyun, menatapnya dengan sayang lalu kembali memeluknya.

"_Saranghae_, Kyu.." ujar Changmin seraya mendaratkan ciumannya ke puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman Changmin di puncak kepalanya yang perlahan mulai turun ke dahinya. Lalu ciuman itu diturunkan lagi ke kedua mata Kyuhyun, hidung, dan berakhir pada bibir _cherry _Kyuhyun.

Melumatnya dengan sangat lembut, menyalurkan cinta di setiap lumatannya. Saling menyatakan perasaannya masing-masing melalui ciuman tersebut. Tidak ada nafsu disana, yang ada hanyalah perasaan sayang dan cinta yang sudah lama terpendam.

"_Nado saranghae, _Min.." balas Kyuhyun ketika ciumannya dengan Changmin terlepas.

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

Hari ini Kyuhyun bangun dengan penuh semangat, tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Jika di hari sebelum-sebelumnya Kyuhyun sangat malas menjalankan aktivitasnya sebagai mahasiswi, maka untuk hari ini ia tidak sabar untuk menjalankan aktivitasnya.

Kyuhyun tidak henti-hentinya mengulas senyuman saat sedang menyiapkan dirinya untuk pergi ke kampus. Mood-nya benar-benar sedang baik hari ini, bahkan sepanjang sarapan pagi pun Kyuhyun tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

"Ehmm.. Apakah ada yang _umma_ dan _appa_ mu ini lewatkan Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Cho _umma_ yang sedari tadi melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri. Sudah seperti orang gila saja, pikir Cho _umma_.

"Eh? _Ani_.. hehe." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya memamerkan cengiran khas-nya kepada sang _umma_ dan _appa_.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Kyu.." kata Cho _appa_ seraya memincingkan matanya pada Kyuhyun yang menurutnya terlihat aneh.

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, sedikit bingung darimana ia harus mulai bercerita.

"Hmm.. Begini, sebenarnya.. Changmin dan aku.." kata Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya dengan wajah merah padam karena malu. Sementara sang _umma_ dan _appa_ hanya dapat memandang Kyuhyun dengan penasaran.

"Aku.. Changmin sekarang sudah menjadi _namjachingu_-ku, _umma_.. _appa_.." lanjut Kyuhyun pada akhirnya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah karena malu.

"_Aiigooo_.. _Chukkae_, Kyu.. Akhirnya kau dan Changmin bisa bersama. Pantas saja daritadi Changmin menunggu di luar. Hahaha." Kata Cho _appa_ sambil tertawa renyah.. Tapi...

"Uhuk.. uhuk!"

"_MWO_? Changmin diluar?" ujar Kyuhyun sedikit tersedak ketika baru menyadari kalimat terakhir _appa_-nya yang mengatakan bahwa Changmin sedari tadi sudah menunggu di luar.

"Ya! _Appa_! _Umma_! Mengapa tidak menyuruh Changmin untuk masuk? Aigoo! Kalian ini kejam sekali!" kata Kyuhyun lagi seraya cepat-cepat menghabiskan sarapannya dan meninggalkan ruang sarapan untuk menuju pintu rumahnya, ingin segera bertemu dengan Changmin dan berangkat kuliah bersamanya.

"_Yeobo_.. Akhirnya cinta _aegya_ kita terbalaskan.." kata Cho _umma_ pada Cho _appa_ seraya menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh.

"_Ne_.. Anak kita sudah dewasa.." jawab Cho _appa_ lalu kembali menyesap kopi hangatnya.

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

"Ya! Changmin mengapa kau tidak bilang ingin kesini!" cibir Kyuhyun ketika mendapatkan Changmin sedang menunggunya sambil bersandar di Ferrari hitamnya.

Changmin melepas kacamata hitam yang tengah ia pakai dan menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan senyuman khas anak-anaknya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan –atau omelan- Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya salah jika aku ingin bertemu dengan _yeojachingu_-ku sendiri?" kata Changmin seraya mencolek dagu Kyuhyun, sedikit menggodanya.

"Ya! Setidaknya kau bilang dulu padaku Chwangminnie.." jawab Kyuhyun sedikit menghempaskan tangan Changmin karena merasa malu. Bahkan kini Kyuhyun merasa pipinya mulai memanas.

"_Arraseo_, lain kali aku akan menghubungimu dulu jika aku ingin menjemputmu. _Kajja_, Kyuttie.. Kita hampir terlambat." Kata Changmin dengan memberikan panggilan sayang pada Kyuhyun-nya.

.

.

"Bersikap seperti biasa, Chwang.. Belum ada yang mengetahui hubungan kita.." kata Kyuhyun sedikit berbisik pada Changmin.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah lebih baik jika kita bertingkah mesra? Jadi mereka semua tau bahwa Kyuhyun-ku yang merupakan jelmaan iblis ini sekarang telah menjadi _yeojachingu_-ku." Jawab Changmin yang tidak kreatif memberikan panggilan sayang pada Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu jelmaan iblis? Mau mati _eoh_!?" pekik Kyuhyun seraya memukul-mukul kepala Changmin dengan buku yang dipegangnya di koridor kampus.

"Aww! _Appo_, Kyu. hentikan! Aww! Nanti aku jadi bodoh aishh.. aww!" pekik Changmin kesakitan.

Sementara itu mahasiswa lainnya hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang terlihat tidak akur namun entah mengapa dalam waktu yang sama juga terlihat sangat serasi.

'_Mereka cocok..'_

'_Seharusnya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih'_

'_Walau sering bertengkar namun itulah yang membuatnya terlihat mesra'_

'_Ah.. Aku iri pada mereka'_

'_Seharusnya Nichkhun melepaskan Kyuhyun untuk bersama dengan Changmin..'_

Gumaman-gumaman para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di koridor kampus itu pun mulai terdengar dan tanpa sadar mendukung hubungan ChangKyu. Ya.. Memang benar.. Pertengkaran kecil seperti inilah yang justru membuat Changmin dan Kyuhyun terlihat sangat serasi.

'_Aku menyerah..'_ batin seseorang ketika melihat Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang sedang bertengkar dan mendengar gumaman para mahasiswa lainnya.

.

.

Nichkhun melangkahkan kakinya tidak bersemangat menuju taman belakang kampus ini. Jika biasanya Kyuhyun-lah yang datang ke tempat ini dengan suasana hati kacau, maka kini Nichkhun yang datang dengan suasana hati kacau.

"Aku.. menyerah.." gumamnya seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya perlahan jatuh terduduk dengan beralaskan rumput hijau di taman ini.

Hari ini sangat cerah, namun entah mengapa hatinya tidak secerah langit hari ini. Hatinya seperti ditutupi awan hitam, siap terjadi badai.

'_Mereka cocok..'_

'_Seharusnya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih'_

'_Walau sering bertengkar namun itulah yang membuatnya terlihat mesra'_

'_Ah.. Aku iri pada mereka'_

Terngiang lagi ucapan-ucapan dari mahasiswa di koridor tadi. Entah mengapa ada satu kalimat yang sangat mengganggunya, benar-benar menyentil hatinya.

'_**Seharusnya Nichkhun melepaskan Kyuhyun untuk bersama dengan Changmin..'**_

"Nichkhun-ah.." panggil sebuah suara yang tengah dipikirkan Nichkhun saat ini.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Nichkhun dengan nada yang terkesan sangat ketus pada _yeoja_ yang kini bersimpuh di hadapannya.

"Aku hanya.."

"Hanya mengkhawatirkanku? Sudahlah, Kyu.. Aku tidak apa." kata Nichkhun memutus ucapan _yeoja_ di hadapannya yang ternyata merupakan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani manjawab Nichkhun. Ia tau Nichkhun mengetahui hubungannya dengan Changmin, apalagi saat itu Nichkhun mendengar ucapan salah satu mahasiswa yang berkomentar tentang dirinya. Nichkhun bukanlah _namja_ bodoh, malah ia merupakan _namja_ yang sangat peka. Tidak heran jika ia bisa mengetahui hubungan Kyuhyun dan Changmin dengan cepat.

"Baiklah.. Kurasa kau membutuhkan waktu sendiri, _mianhae_ Khun.. Aku pergi dulu.." putus Kyuhyun pada akhirnya dengan nada sedih.

.

.

Sementara di pihak lain..

"Victoria.." panggil Changmin pada _yeoja_ yang akhir-akhir ini penampilannya terlihat sangat berantakan di kelas ini.

Sesungguhnya Changmin masih merasa kesal dengan Victoria yang sudah membiusnya dan dengan seenaknya mengambil foto dengannya dengan pose yang dapat membuat orang-orang berpikiran negatif. Namun, masih ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus Changmin bicarakan sekarang.

"Changmin-ah.. Kau kembali padaku?" kata Victoria menatap Changmin dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"_Ani_.. Aku hanya ingin menyampaian sesuatu padamu.." jawab Changmin mendekati Victoria dan duduk di bangku sebelahnya.

"Berhentilah mengejarku, Vict. Lupakan aku, kau tidak akan bisa mengubah perasaanku.." kata Changmin _to the point_ yang malah membuat Victoria menangis.

"Me.. Mengapa kau bicara seperti itu, Min? Aku yakin aku bisa membuatmu kembali mencintaiku.." balas Victoria dengan beruraian air mata, berharap agar Changmin dapat kembali kepadanya.

"Tidak, Victoria. Itu tidak akan terjadi, kau harus melupakanku. Aku yakin sebenarnya kau adalah _yeoja_ yang baik hati, kau pasti bisa menemukan yang lebih baik dari diriku. Aku mohon, Vict.. Mengertilah.. Aku dan Kyuhyun saling mencintai, dan Kyuhyun sudah menjadi _yeojachingu_-ku sekarang. Kuharap kau bisa menerima itu semua, Vict.." kata Changmin sedikit sadis lalu meninggalkan Victoria begitu saja.

Changmin hanya ingin Victoria merenungkan segalanya. Bagaimana pun juga.. Victoria tetaplah sahabatnya dan Kyuhyun..

"Aku.. Mencintaimu.."

"...Changmin / Kyuhyun" gumam Victoria dan Nichkhun di tempat yang berbeda.

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

"Bagaimana dengan Nichkhun?" tanya Changmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak tau.. Bagaimana dengan Victoria?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kosong dan membalikkan pertanyaan Changmin.

"Tidak tau juga.." jawab Changmin seraya menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

"Hahhhh.." Kyuhyun dan Changmin menghela nafasnya dengan bersamaan.

.

.

"Hey.. Kau sendirian?" tanya seorang _namja_ tampan pada _yeoja_ yang terlihat mengaduk-aduk makanannya dengan tidak bersemangat.

"_Ne_. Kau sendirian juga?" kata _yeoja_ itu balik bertanya. Sebenarnya _namja_ di hadapannya ini terlihat sangat sedih, sama sepertinya. Namun ia tidak ingin memusingkan hal itu.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya _namja_ tampan itu.

_Yeoja _itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tanpa menunggu lagi pun _namja_ itu langsung mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan _yeoja_ tesebut.

"Bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan orang kau cintai, Victoria Song?" tanya _namja_ tampan itu pada _yeoja_ yang duduk di hadapannya yang ternyata merupakan Victoria.

"Menyakitkan. Kau sendiri? Bagaimana rasanya. Nichkhun?" Victoria balik bertanya pada _namja_ tadi yang ternyata adalah Nichkhun.

"Tidak dapat di deskripsikan.. Dia.. Kyuhyun.. Cinta pertamaku.." jawab Nichkhun seraya menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Kau tau? Kita berdua sangat menyedihkan." Ujar Victoria seraya tersenyum, namun senyuman yang menyiratkan perasaan sakit.

"Hmm.. Mungkin kita bisa saling berbagi, maksudku.. Kau tau kan tentang berbagi perasaan susah hati?" kata Nichkhun yang kini menatap wajah Victoria.

"Ya.. Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk.." jawab Victoria menyetujui Nichkhun.

"Hah.. Bukankah ini menyedihkah? Kita harus melepaskan orang yang kita cintai." Kata Nichkhun mulai bercerita sementara Victoria mendengarkannya dengan serius namun masih dengan perasaan sedih.

Mereka saling mengungkapkan perasaan sesaknya, saling bertukar cerita, saling menjadi pendengar yang baik. Bahkan sadar ataupun tidak.. Mereka sudah merasa nyaman satu sama lain.

"Menurutmu, apakah kita bisa menjalin hubungan karena sama-sama merasakan hal yang menyakitkan? Ah.. maksudku.. Lupakanlah.. Ini terdengar sangat aneh.." ujar Nichkhun tiba-tiba yang malah membuat dirinay sendiri dan Victoria terkejut. Entah mengapa kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Kurasa.. Itu bukan ide yang buruk." Jawab Victoria yang ternyata menanggapi Nichkhun dengan serius.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Nichkhun refleks mendongakkan kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk, matanya pun membulat sempurna mendengar jawaban Victoria yang menanggapinya serius.

"Ya.. Mungkin kita bisa mencobanya. Menjalin hubungan sesama orang yang tersakiti, kurasa itu bukanlah hal yang buruk." Jelas Victoria pada Nichkhun yang masih menampakkan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Mungkinkah bisa?" tanya Nichkhun pada Victoria dan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kita tidak akan pernah tau jika tidak mencobanya, Nichkhun-ah.." jawab Victoria meyakinkan. Namun sebenarnya ia hanya berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Jujur saja ia masih merasa ragu, sangat ragu dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Namun, ia juga tidak ingin berlama-lama seperti ini. Ia harus bisa melupakan Changmin dan menemukan _namja_-nya sendiri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.." kata Nichkhun yang pada akhirnya setuju dengan idenya sendiri.

.

.

"MWO? Kau tidak serius kan, Changmin-ah?" pekik Kyuhyun 'sedikit' terkejut dengan ide yang barusan Changmin katakan padanya.

"Ya! Kyu, jangan berteriak seperti itu!" kesal Changmin dengan bibir mengerucut imut.

"Tapi, Chwang.. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang tua-mu dulu sebelum masalah kita dengan Nichkhun dan Victoria selesai." Kata Kyuhyun merendahkan nada bicaranya.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau menemui orang tua-ku, aku akan menemui orang tua-mu." Putus Changmin sepihak yang justru membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kesal.

"Ya! Untuk apa menemui orang tua-ku? Mereka kan sudah tau hubungan kita, _babbo_!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan memukul kepala Changmin pelan.

"Aish, Kyu.. Bisakah berhenti memukulku? Lagi pula aku ingin bertemu dengan orang tua-mu bukan untuk memberitahukan hubungan kita." Kata Changmin seraya mengelus kepalanya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak sakit. Hanya ingin sedikit diperhatikan Kyuhyun saja. Ck! Dasar tiang listrik modus!

"Lalu untuk apa?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran sambil ikut mengelus kepala Changmin yang tadi dipukulnya.

"Hmm.. Untuk melamarmu.." jawab Changmin seraya menyengir lebar.

**Plak!**

"Ya! Mengapa memukulku lagi, chagiya! Aish kepalaku.." kata Changmin ketika baru saja mendapatkan pukulan lagi di kepalanya.

"Astaga mengapa aku memiliki _namjachingu_ yang keras kepala seperti ini.." gumam Kyuhyun tanpa menghiraukan cibiran Changmin.

"Kyunnie.. _Saranghae_.." kata Changmin tiba-tiba yang malah membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya heran.

"_Wae_? Mengapa tidak membalas kata cintaku? Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?" lanjut Changmin ketika ia sama sekali tidak mendengar Kyuhyun membalas kata cintanya.

"Memangnya aku harus membalas kata cintamu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kini malah membuat Changmin merajuk.

"Huh.. _Arraseo_." Jawab Changmin melipat tangannya kesal dan membalikkan badannya tidak ingin melihat Kyuhyun.

"Hey, Chwang.. Kau marah?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi yang melihat Changmin tengah merajuk.

"Tidak tau! Pikir saja sendiri! Huh.." kata Changmin ketus tanpa membalikkan badannya untuk sekedar melihat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Changmin seperti ini hanya bisa terkekeh geli, rupanya Changmin sangat lucu jika tengah merajuk seperti ini. Ekspresi kelas yang Changmin tunjukkan malah membuatnya terlihat imut.

"Hey, Chwang.." panggil Kyuhyun lagi seraya memutar badan Changmin dan menangkupkan wajah Changmin dengan kedua tangannya. Melihat mata Changmin yang selama ini membuatnya merasakan perasaan hangat dan membuatnya berdebar-debar setiap kali ia menatapnya.

"Bukan berarti aku tidak mencintaimu jika aku tidak membalas kata cintamu.. Hanya saja.. Aku mencintaimu dengan rasa, bukan dengan kata-kata." Lanjut Kyuhyun kemudian sambil mencium pipi kiri Changmin.

_Aigo_! Kyuhyun-ah, sejak kapan kau bisa menggoda _namjachingu_-mu?

"Jangan menggodaku, Kyuttie. Aku bisa saja memakanmu saat ini juga." Kata Changmin dengan seringaian mesumnya yang seketika membuat Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Ya! Pervert!" pekik Kyuhyun seraya melepaskan tangan Changmin yang entah sejak kapan berada di pinggangnya.

"Hahaha. Kau sangat manis, Kyu.." ujar Changmin dengan tawa renyah ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah merona saat ini.

"Kalian mesra sekali, membuat kami iri.." terdengar sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba menginterupsi obrolan Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Khun-ah.. Victoria.." kata Kyuhyun dengan suara yang sangta pelan.

"_Ne_. Kami kesini hanya ingin memberitahu sesuatu.." kata Nichkhun seraya menghampiri Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

**Puk.**

Nichkhun menepuk bahu Changmin sesaat sebelum mengatakan apa yang ingin disampaikannya.

"Jaga Kyuhyun untukku." Kata Nichkhun seraya tersenyum pada Changmin.

"Pasti! Aku akan menjaganya lebih baik dari dirimu. Hahaha." Jawab Changmin dengan senyuman lebar di awal dan tawa renyah di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." panggil Victoria pada Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum tulus padanya.

"Hmm?" kata Kyuhyun menanggapi Victoria dan membalas senyumannya.

"Teman?" tanya Victoria sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap uluran tangan itu sejenak, tersenyum menatap uluran tangan itu. Lalu setelahnya Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Victoria yang sedang menunggu jabatan tangannya.

"Teman." Kata Kyuhyun seraya melebarkan senyumannya dan mengambil uluran tangan Victoria.

"Ohya, kami sudah memutuskan untuk mencoba menjalin hubungan. Yah.. kami belum yakin, tapi kuharap kalian mau mendoakan kami yang terbaik." Kata Nichkhun yang membuat duo ChangKyu terkejut.

"_MWO_? Kau serius? Wah! _Chukkae_! Pasti, sudah pasti aku dan Kyuhyun akan mendoakan kalian yang terbaik. Benar begitu kan BabyKyu?" kata Changmin sedikit heboh.

"Ya! Chwang jangan memanggilku seperti itu di hadapan mereka. Aku malu.." kata Kyuhyun seraya menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Jika seperti itu kau bertambah manis, Kyu.." ujar Changmin seraya menyentuh dagu Kyuhyun untuk melihat wajahnya yang kini tengah merona.

**CHU ~**

Dengan tiba-tiba Changmin mendaratkan ciumannya pada Kyuhyun dan setelahnya ia lari begitu saja karena ia tau apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan setelahnya.

"YA! JANGAN MENCIUMKU SEMBARANGAN! KEMBALI KAU SHIM CHWANG!"

Sementara itu Nichkhun dan Victoria hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa malah membuat keduanya terlihat semakin serasi.

.

.

'_**Mencintai dan dicintai adalah dua hal yang berbeda namun semua orang di dunia membutuhkannya. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa lebih baik kita dicintai daripada mencintai seseorang. Namun, kurasa itu salah. Jika tidak mencintai, mana mungkin kita bisa dicintai? Dua hal itu saling bertalian dan tidak dapat dipisahkan. Tidak ada hubungan sepihak, pasti tidak akan bahagia. Aku pun sudah merasakannya. Dan lagi, mencintai seseorang bukan berarti aku harus membenci orang yang pernah mencintainya. Akan lebih baik jika kita bisa mengikatnya dengan sebuah tali persahabatan. Dan kini.. Aku dan Changmin dengan Nichkhun dan Victoria, merupakan sahabat yang tidak terpisakan.'**_

END!

.

.

**Huwaaa akhirnya end juga T.T maaf ending nya aneh bgt dan ngegantung. Yuu ngetik ff ini ngebut 3 jam lebih soalnya T.T**

**Dan sekarang Yuu mau jawab bbrp pertanyaan dr readers nih.. kenapa Victoria yang awalnya minta maaf tapi kebelakang jadi licik? Karena dibutakan cinta. Yuu buat Victoria seperti itu soalnya Yuu liat sendiri faktanya dari teman Yuu sendiri hehe.**

**Nah, segini aja dari Yuu. Sekali lagi mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau ending nya aneh T.T**

**Setelah ff sequel jadi dan di publish, Yuu izin hiatus ya. Mau fokus belajar dulu soalnya kebanyakan tugas dari sekolah T.T**

**Hikseu ~**

**Yasudah segini saja dari Yuu..**

**THANKS TO:**

**Wonkyufa, shin min hyo, Cleo JewELFishy, riekyumidwife, alvianaasih susanti, dewdew90, Ima Min Hee Kyu, chairun, bee Kuikui, Anaphalis Javanica, Park J'ra, Meilani Chan, Liekyusung, Allyna Uzumaki, Changmin loppie, mtchikyu, yoo, JejeKyu Red Saphire, Jihee46, ukekyushipper, xoxoxo, minniechangkyu56, Maknaelovers, sayangsemuamembersuju, anne, Deanda Mahfita, FiWonKyu0201, ratnasparkyu, YeChun, js-ie, mikihyo, dee, shakyu, Astri407, Izca RizcassieYJ, nahsya, missy84, HJ, Jmhyewon, aninkyuelf, LemonTea07, GaemRa Kyu-Uke, KimYcha Kyu, changdola, IyELF, chairun, rikha-chan, cindyjung, Augesteca, SeenaPark, Regina Moccha Leonarista, Kim Eun Seob**

**Seperti biasa Yuu bakal tulis Thanks To buat semua readers yang udah review. Bagi yang siders juga Yuu mau bilang thanks banget udah mau baca ff ini.**

**Yasudah segini aja dari Yuu.**

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!**


End file.
